To die
by Tainted Grace
Summary: Sequel from TO LIVE, 4 years after he burn every progress he made, 4 years after he left a brokenhearted behind, now he's back to fulfill his promise: "ill come back for you love". DARK EDWARD WARNINGS
1. Prologue

**Title:** To die

**Rated: M**

**Pairings:** Edward and Bella

**Summary:** Sequel from TO LIVE, 4 years ago he broke the rules and tried to play human, 4 years ago he left a burning city and a broken hearted behind, now he's back to fulfill his promise: "Ill be back for you love" **VERY DARK EDWARD **

**WARNINGS: **not read if you have a sensitive stomach, it contains; abuse, violence, blood, rape, etc etc…NOT YOUR LOVING TWILIGHT EDWARD! So don't read if you cant handle it!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: firstly I want to thank you all fervent readers for reviewing all the time and reading this piece of work, im very excited with the sequel and I hope you manage to get through it. Hope I don't disappoint you! Enjoy!

********

_I've never given much thought of how I would die, but dying in the arms of someone you love seems like a good way to go. _

"Happy birthday!" Everybody cheered, willing her to go on and she blew off her candles, like if she was a six year old.

Like if she was a cheerful person. Like if she wasn't a numb girl.

Like if 'the disaster' 4 years ago had never happened.

Like if she wasn't a broken-hearted.

She was finally nineteen years old, she was no child! She was far from being that innocent fifteen year old who sold her soul to the devil, she knew better than to be happy or possess a smile on her face, she had lost everything she held close and matter in her life.

For a stupid mistake, for a stupid misunderstanding.

"Bella, aren't you gonna eat your cake?" Her Nan's grin fell from her face when she looked down to her grand-daughter; Isabella was wearing a frown and her eyes didn't have a glow on them, they didn't glint or shine brightly, they only had a big void in them.

"I'm kind of tired," she explained getting up, earning a look from her Nan, Mary and little four year old Jane.

They were the only ones who could make it to the table.

It was impossible to move her Father's motionless ill body or Louis's burning body either, it had been a long time since they've been fighting with the Spanish influenza, and they didn't look like they were going to make it.

She walked down the hallway passing through their bedrooms so she could get to her own bedroom, it was sick to see.

The sight of one doctor and two nurses trying to heal death bodies.

There was nothing more to do there, she knew.

As soon as she stepped inside her room she made sure to close the door behind her, old habits die hard.

She found a note on her desk.

_Happy birthday, love_

It read.

Jacob. She sighed.

He had yet to give up; he was persistent and would stick his nose up her business all the time. It didn't help they spent a lot of time together seeing Billy Black was at her house at all times to make sure he was there for her father, so that included extra quality time with Jacob.

Like if nothing had ever happened.

Like if he didn't betray her trust.

She was forced to remember that, by her father, by Billy's legs, by little Jane's scar on her face, and by the mark she had on her neck.

Above all things, by_ his_ mark on her throat.

It was something that would always stay with her, whether she had made the choice or not.

It reminded her how her life had been taken out of her almost by an inch, how she was been put through several medications and doctor appointments, or blood transfusions.

It reminded her how he had doomed her life and how he promised to _be_…back.

He never came, and some small part of her was aching at the thought of never seeing him again, not being able to redeem herself or let her explain herself, some small part of her wanted _him _to be back for her.

But the biggest part of her was glad he wasn't back and not seen in forever.

Because she was scared, dead frightened.

Her hand squished the paper and threw it away on her basket, dismissing any word of Jacob away; she wished she could squish him like that.

"Bella! Jacob's here!" Mary's voice called out down the stairs, she sighed.

Reluctantly, she walked down the stairs only to be met with Jacob's wide grin at the bottom and a present on his hands.

She managed to curve her lips into a small smile, Mary giggled when he brushed her hair with his hands giving her a shove, they were all happy and brain washed.

Jacob was not a kid anymore, he got even more taller if that was possible, he had grown muscles and his hair was cut down short and spiky everywhere.

Of course he wasn't the thirteen year old she met once.

He was a horny eighteen year old who hoped to get something from her, and most of the time he only got the cold shoulder, but he knew better to feel special about that, Isabella Swan has learned to be a stuck up cold as ice bitch.

"Hey," she greeted not too thrilled about it.

Couldn't he just have settled with his note?

He jumped up one or two steps to be eye level with her.

"Hey." He smiled wide with his gift still shaking on his hands. "I just wanted to make sure to stop by and hand you this." He handed her the gift as she nodded with a polite smile.

"You shouldn't have…"

"But I wanted to, so get used to it."

Why should she? It's not like she was being stuck with him for the rest of eternity.

"Thank you."

Billy Black rolled in that precise moment with his wheel chair, looking up with a smile when he caught a glance of her.

"Oh my! Isabella Marie Swan!" He laughed, she bit her lower lip trying to keep her gaze on his eyes and not his legs, she couldn't bare the thought of having to leave a man in a chair for the rest of his life. It was too much guilt to bear.

"Haven't you just gotten even more beautiful!"

She looked down at the floor, annoyed with the every day line they imposed on her. She didn't believe a word they said, they were always trying to be nice and polite for her sake, so they wouldn't hurt her feelings, in fact there was a…man who didn't need to put limitations on his modals, he was just raw and blunt as he was. But at least he didn't lie to her; he said so himself how hideous she was to him, he only needed a hole to fit-

Her thoughts were interrupted with a cough that brought her back to present.

She looked up to see Mary giving her a glance.

"Oh…yes…sorry, thank you." She nodded politely. "I'm just very tired, how's your flu going?"

"Very well, thank you."

"I shall stop by tomorrow; we still have some of that chicken soup left."

"Marvelous." Billy nodded clasping his hands together.

"We'd love to have you." Jacob let her know with a hopeful glance, never taking her eyes off of her in admiration. Mary wasn't too comfortable about it either, she had grown very jealous of her sister, of her_ beautiful_ sister.

She was like the butterfly escaping out of her cocoon.

In spite of what she said, or what she thought, she had grown to be a woman, with skin and meat on her once skinny bones, big round breasts and high well tone hips with a round backside, she caught every boys' attention and every ladies' jealousy, high society profiles turned her way with pain in her eyes after watching such a glorious long brown haired woman.

She was not a child anymore for Pete's sake! She learned to be a woman (with help of some people) and she learnt how to attend herself and act like one.

She hold back though, she combed her hair to disguise her beauty because she didn't stand the thought of man looking her way, she never want to be put on the spot, not ever again. She didn't need it. She didn't want it.

"I'll stop by in the morning then," she promised with a tired look.

She would have loved to get out of there as soon as she said the words but she knew better then to leave company hanging on the door.

"Would you like some tea?" She offered walking down the stairs with a drooling Jake behind her and a furious Mary.

She hated the fact her father imposed Jake on her life especially when she knew one of her sisters' eyes had caught him, but she had no choice in the matter either, it was not completely her fault.

So they sat eating tea and discussing about the subject one too many times.

"I don't think you haven't spent enough time with me, to say you like me." She tried to get it out of his system, so maybe he would back off a little.

"What's there not to like?" He laughed showing his proud smirk.

"Jacob…" She warned but he cut her off not giving her a chance to deny him once more.

"Besides, I think we can settle that problem about not spending much time together, don't you think?" He winked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I don't think that's a way to speak to a lady," she snapped; she had enough of it!

Of course he shifted on his seat and mumbled an apology like it was expected, earning glares from Mary, who hadn't got the chance to earn his attention or his word.

Eventually the subject changed for everybody's enjoyment. But of course there was always that girl who remained still in the moment and heard the tons of conversation going on, but she sat still, wondering where life had took her. How could it lead her to such hypocrite people? Weren't they here the last couple of years? Weren't they the ones who betrayed her trust?

She didn't have time to whine about it either, her father had slapped her after the commotion was over, after she had blood on her system, after everything was done, after people were killed…after _he _was gone. He had said to her to get over it and get on with her life, then the influenza hit him and ever since he's been on a bed giving still orders about her life, which meant spending an awful lot of time with Jacob _freaking_ Black.

"Well I think it's time to leave." Billy clapped his hands, Jacob nodded and got up as everybody did.

"I'll walk you," Bella offered with her perfect manners she has learnt to use.

Once at the door they said their goodbyes.

"'Till tomorrow morning then." Jacob gave her a last glance to confirm her assistance.

"We'll be there." She made sure to emphasize the 'we', which of course earned a disappointed look from Jacob (which didn't go unnoticed by Mary) and of course he immediately replaced it with a smile and a wave as he got in their carriage and went off.

But Bella's problems were not quiet over yet. So much for having a happy birthday. As soon as the door was closed behind her, she became prepared for her sister's assault.

"I can't believe you!" She snapped in horror, Bella sighed.

"Mary please!" She pleaded with her.

"NO! You are such a…whore!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while leaping up the stairs, Bella dropped her mouth open in disbelief.

Things have definitely changed.

She went for the kitchen taking all the cups in the sink and washing them away, remembering how it felt to have the cold breeze of England on her face, how to sink her feet on the river by her shack, or how it felt the smooth green grass in her back, she remembered how it felt to be England, she missed it.

She never thought she could call it a home, after her mother had passed away, but she missed it alright.

After the…'incident', her father brought them to a deserted town near France, it was clear of unwanted guests and a good looking place to live.

There were a lot of things she missed and wished to take back, but timing was never on her side.

Once in her room she discarded her dress aside searching for her gown to slip on when suddenly a rush of cold wind hit her back, and she shuddered almost jumping out of her skin; it was too cold. Quickly she slipped the gown on and put her robe when she turned around she saw her window wide open, she grimaced.

It was too cold in here.

She closed the window not looking back pulling the curtain down with it.

When she turned around there in her mattress laid her mother's silver cross, which protected her at all times…expect…'that once', she didn't feel the need to wear it any longer but it was still the only reminder of her dead mother so instead of worrying about losing it, she hanged it on her bedside table with her bible and her usual candle that was the only light she got at night.

"Right where I left you," she mumbled looking down at it, when she took it in her hands it was like flashes of that night came back to her, how it didn't sting on him once he reached her, how he bared the pain enough to eat her. Quickly she dropped it, they were painful memories.

She saw the bed in appreciation, she was so tired and sore, but she didn't want to sleep, she didn't want to dream, she didn't want to go back there.

Because when her eyes closed there was only one thing to see, only one face to watch. Only one tragedy to relieve. On and on.

Like if it was all part of his plan. Like if he meant every thing of this to happen.

But it didn't take long before sleep reigned over her.

And she dreamt alright.

Oh! If she dreamt!

_She was in a forest, it was dark, and the fog clouded her vision, she was agitated and running, her legs seemed to move but she was not getting anywhere far, tears streamed down her face. _

"_So you think you can fight me off?"_

_She cried harder, looking for her home or anywhere to hide. _

"_You're mine Isabella, there's nowhere you can hide now." He laughed darkly, she screamed while she ran for her life, she made the mistake of looking back but there was nothing there and when she looked up in front of her, again there he was, like she remembered him. _

_He was on her face, hovering like he used to. With a dark menacing stance and eyes that could kill her. _

"_Mine, forever!" She screamed when he snapped her neck to the side and sinked his teeth into her, she cried, screamed, but nothing would do, she trash on him trying to jerk him off, but it was an unbelievable force. _

"_I'll come back for you love." _

She woke up with a scream, it didn't took her a long time to realize it was her scream, she was sweating and her chest rose up and down with erratic breaths coming out of her.

She took a look in her surroundings but she was right where she slept on her room, on her bed.

"Calm down," she said to herself.

It was stupid to think about it anymore, it's been years, he didn't fulfill his promise and she's glad he didn't, she had to get over it! It was stupid to panic about a non existence danger.

There was no danger anymore, the worst had passed.

Quickly she gather herself up and put on her white gown, throwing her dark cloak on, she didn't forget she was supposed to pay a visit to her dearest friends, yeah right! When she came down the stairs Mary was already there waiting for her with an excited look on her face, like last night had never happened.

"You're ready?"

That was the problem with these people now days, they forgot. They forgot how their lives have been taken away from them, they forgot how it all went down hill after vampires attacked them, they just stood hidden and safe.

She took her basket and put the hood of her cloak on as she walked side by side with Mary, ignoring glances people threw her way, everybody knew Isabella Swan after the disaster and the hell 'she' put them through. It was clear of what she was, of who she dared to be with.

Soon they reached the Black's house, stepping in they were greeted with their maid Maria, who welcomed them in and call out for their hosts.

"Bella!" Jacob grinned from ear to ear when he saw her, making the both girls get up to greet him.

"Hello Jacob," she said with a smile.

"Hi," Mary greeted with a big grin unlike her sister.

"Did you open my present?" He asked after they have sat down and tea was served.

"Yes thank you, I really loved it." She hated to receive presents, or any kind of affection in material, she didn't like to bother people or been put through an awkward situation; it wasn't like her to do so.

"Well as you see that gift was just a preview," he smirked, she groaned.

"Jake! Don't!"

"Bella, don't argue with me! I'll send someone over to give you the rest of the puzzle, just so you know where to go next to find the bigger present." He smiled.

She hated riddles!

"Thank you." She didn't argue with him, tired of being ignored, but she knew better then to voice up her opinions.

"So when are you finishing school?" Bella asked.

"I'm home schooled so it shouldn't be too long, thanks for asking." He smiled, she nodded, it wasn't like she cared she just had to ask, because she was supposed to be polite.

"I'm glad you have the chance to finish your school, unlike me." He nodded.

"You don't need school anyway Bella, not as long as you have someone to care for you and look up for you." He gave her a warm smile, she didn't look up to meet his face, instead she dig her nose up on her cup and took a zip of her tea.

"Well it's getting late, we should get going, I have to prepare lunch." She got up with her sister following behind.

"So soon?" He asked, his eyes shattering before hers.

She figured if she wanted to get out she needed to play his game and abide his rules. That was the only way she could get out of here finally.

"Well…only if I want to find my present." She winked.

His frown fell from his gaze and was quickly replaced with a big smile.

"Okay then, you shall leave."

"Bye Jacob."

"I shall send someone to hand you the next clue, I'm pretty excited about this Bella, I'm sure you'll love it." She caught Mary's eye roll.

"I'm sure I will." She nodded with a smile, it's not like if she had a choice, she had to love it either way.

"Goodbye," Mary spat in a resented tone.

"Goodbye Mary, see you soon," and with those few words she lit up like if she was receiving her Christmas gift.

Bella hid her face on the hood of her cloak once again, but Mary didn't hide herself away from the crowd, she had no reason to, and her sister neither, she just figured she was just being dumb and silly so she let it go, but she was not about to hide away her furious lock of blonde hair falling in curls.

She was a lady after all, she was sixteen and already chasing after boys. Or one in specific.

The walk back was silent as per usual, they didn't share any words, Bella didn't ever talk any longer, she was not happy where she was.

Was it wrong to say some part of her would of wish to die that night?

She felt like she deserved to, because he had doomed her, he had made a choice of her life and she wasn't dead so she imagined his last request was never fulfilled. But then again he did say some words that might get to her, and start wondering the 'what ifs'?

_I'll come back for you love._

_Come …back…_

4 years and not a word.

She moved on, she needed to.

And badly.

When she got home she prepared lunch with her Nan, while Mary attended her father and sister, who didn't look like getting up out those beds any time soon.

"How are they doing?" Bella asked pacing around the kitchen with a pan in hand, asking but not really caring. She had lost a long time ago every hope of watching her father up and ready to go to work, or her sister's lit up face ready to get into trouble, she had lost faith of a lot of things.

"As usual." Her Nan let her know, "Not any improvements."

She nodded, not like she expected anything better than that.

Mary came down the stairs with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked intrigued and concerned.

"I talked to dad," Mary announced, now a days talking to their father was a challenge, most of the time you couldn't catch what he was saying, he was always babbling out incoherent words or sometimes thoughts, he was losing it.

"It was different," she said, which caught everyone's attention. "It was like…if he was … saying goodbye." She looked up to meet Bella's gaze, that didn't seem to be amused by this fact, well Isabella Swan learned to hide away her emotions, she learned how to put a lock in between them.

"Set the table will you?"

******

When she was finally done with her meal and everybody was taking their nap she ran to her bedroom, she needed to get to her nap herself, every inch of her body was sore, she didn't know why, every time she woke up it was like if she had been in a work out, or a race, every time she opened her eyes her muscles were burning and her skin was hot with sweat.

What did this mean? She felt like a huge weight was over her.

Whatever it was, it made her dead tired and the bed was her escape, but that meant to close her eyes, which meant to dream.

And she didn't like to dream. She didn't want to dream.

_And there she was, in their meadow, laying in the once green grass with orange leaves, October falling on her face with a sweet breeze, but then it all went black, when she closed her eyes to breath the sweet air she snapped them open only to find him there, hovering above her with that cryptic cold glare on his eyes, and suddenly there was no October, there was only a cold winter falling upon her._

_A cold as an ice storm hitting her, and he was there, his eyes reminding her how she deceived him, how she betrayed him, she betrayed his trust. She betrayed their love. _

_It reminded her how he hated her. _

_Cold eyes that once intimidated her, were exposing her naked to him; body and soul. _

"_No more chances." _

_He growled and then he launched himself on her._

And then she woke up startled as always.

The wind hit her face and for an instant she thought she was still dreaming. That's when she realized her window was wide open, again.

She sighed, frustrated this happened all the time and it was time to put a lock on it. The rush of wind would always snap her window wide open and scramble her papers away.

Getting up from the bed she went for the window and closed it shut with a loud bang, then she turned around on her desk to find her papers all over the place, she sighed one more time and picked them up, but one of them caught her attention.

It was the same paper she threw away last night, the 'Happy birthday love' wishes, from Jacob of course. It was all scrambled and wrinkled like she had squished it, but now it was open and there was a small print that wasn't there the night before, it read:

"_Runs over fields and woods all day. On the bed at night sits alone hoping not for too long, with long tongue hanging out, awaiting for a bone."_

Oh damn! That was the clue he meant, was he for real?

Riddles? Please! Aren't they too old for that?

And what did it meant? Was he getting her a dog?

_**Runs over fields and woods all day.**_

That means whatever her gift was, it was hidden in the forest, at the woods in the back of her yard.

_**On the bed at night sits alone hoping not for too long.**_

Was he really giving her sexual innuendos? Was he really that desperate?

She knew one thing; he was delusional!

_**With long tongue hanging out, awaiting for a bone.**_

If he was getting her a dog she'll kill him. Did she look like she had the time to take care of a dog?

She sighed one more time and put the paper in her pocket, she didn't have time to care about this now, she might check it out later only to get it over with, but right now she needed a shower.

A long warm shower that will calm her temper down, she sat in the tub. Her knees were against her chest wrapping her arms around them, right here she didn't need to put a smile on her face and pretend everything was alright. Right here she was on her numb stance, and not getting out of it.

When she was finally done she came down the stairs where her Nan was getting started on dinner, how long had she been out? Dear god! Dinner time already?

Damn! She rushed to the closet and picked her cloak, she might as well get her present soon before night falls, she didn't want Jacob to come once again and not find her without his gift.

"Bella! Where have you been?" Mary snapped but before she could tell her how Jacob had been looking for her she cut her off.

"Not now Mary! I gotta go! I have no time, I'm running late!"

"Bella wait, we've been looking for you…"

"I'll be back soon," and with that she stormed off closing the door behind her and putting her hood over her head.

This was totally inexcusable. She should pay more attention.

_**Runs over fields and woods all day.**_

Ok that was enough help, she went on the back of her yard and stepped onto the rainy grass, careful enough not to slip she walked around 'till she could find anything that would help her guess where her gift was. She thought about going to the small bridge that was far at the end of the forest, but she knew Jacob wouldn't want her to go there alone so she kept walking waiting for something to enlighten her.

Beause right now she was clueless of what to find, that's when it hit her, maybe try and look for a dog or hear a bark, she had an idea her present was a dog.

She kept walking over fields and woods, over wet floors and mud dirt.

She thought she saw something, like a shadow, she turned around when a rush of wind hit her back but there was nothing there, besides trees and mud, nothing hunting her.

She took a deep breath and kept going, she thought she heard a yelp, but shook out of it, there was no human life around here; she was far into the woods, no one dares to come in here.

She walked two or more lines of trees when suddenly she found her gift.

Of course by the time she found it, Isabella Swan was oblivious to a man with a funny hat and a blue suit, with a strange accent and a peculiar color of eyes was knocking at the door at her house with a delayed envelope from Jacob Black that contained her clue for her **real** present.

But of course, seeing she had the clue in her hand she didn't put much thought into it and followed the lead, she should have.

Because appearances can be deceiving.

And if she were to wait in her room and analyze the context of the clue in her hands, or wait for that strange man with a funny accent to give her an envelope from Jacob she would of realized the scrambled piece of paper didn't belong to Jacob Black, but from a man who promised to come back to her.

If she would have waited on her bed and waited for that strange man with a funny accent and a delayed envelope she wouldn't have seen Jacob's Black dead body hanging upside down in a far tree with blood dripping from his mouth, his chin, because his mouth was cut open in a half.

_**With long tongue hanging out, awaiting for a bone.**_

"AAAAHHH!!" She screamed, but there was no life in the woods to hear her, or acknowledge her presence because you see she was far off into the woods.

She put her hands on her mouth screaming her lungs out, every instinct in her body told her to run but her feet were glued to the floor.

"_Did you like your present love?"_

There it was, that dark laugh that haunted her dreams at night, that dark voice she heard echoed in the back of her head. That voice she was too familiar with.

More than she liked to by now.

She ran, turned around on her heel and ran for her life, she didn't catch a sight of the…man…vampire.

But she ran, for dear life.

Jacob Black was dead, forever! How many more people did he have to kill before she was completely undone and without a heart? She ran to her home, because she feared to find it empty. She ignored the laugh that echoed in the forest while she ran, she ignored it because she couldn't confirm her thoughts, he couldn't have left her without a family.

He couldn't be back either.

But hey! Here he was!

And here to stay.

She opened the door wide open and when she found her sisters and grandmother having dinner she let out a breath of relief.

"Bella?"

She didn't want to catch attention, that's the last thing she wanted.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she said quickly before running up the stairs, she closed the door behind her and found her window open, she closed it with a bang, letting a tear fall as she sticked her hands too long on the frame of her window, just the thought of him sneaking in her room by the window all this time, all along sickened her.

She turned around with heavy breathing and then she panicked.

There he was.

The man…- NO!

The vampire that took her life away.

Or well most of it.

And he was just like she remembered.

Frigid, cold and dead.

He had a wicked grin on his face as he leaned on the wall.

"Long time no see love."

She cried, because it was about the least she could do.

"I told you I'll be back."

She took an inch closer to her night stand never taking her eyes off of him, she needed protection right now.

But as soon as her hand caught her silver cross, it was snatched away out of her hand by a strange force, he didn't make any move from where he was standing though. She gripped her hand in pain, while the cross laid in the far corner of the floor, she stared at him bewildered.

"Like my new skill?" He grinned, crossing his arms against his chest, she looked like she had missed something.

"It comes quite in handy." He smirked once again and all of the sudden she had to prevent her gown to come on her face, her skirt had lifted up all the way to her face and when she snapped out of it she put it down firmly with shaking hands.

He grinned completely amused about the new found treasures.

"Things have changed." His glare darkened as his eyes never left the skirt of her gown.

"You killed Jacob!" She spat with venom.

"He was touching what's mine," he whispered slowly, she cried harder looking down on her hands trying to find the strength to not crawl on her feet and cry, she needed to be strong and stand, but her knees were not doing the job.

"You hurt me!" She accused looking up at her hand.

"Do you really want to go there?" He laughed.

She was aware she had caused him pain, but for him to voice it up meant it was bad.

"What do you want from me?" her voice broke, with restrained emotion of pain, fear and anger.

"I've come here for you, you've been kept away from me for far too long." She looked up at his darkened eyes in fear. "It's time to go." It was not a request or a question, it was an order, she moved or he'd take her willingly or not.

"No," she cried as a sob parted from her lips.

"Move Isabella."

"Don't do this! You don't mean it!" She begged to him staring him full in the eye, but all of the sudden he was gone, he was not in front of her anymore. He was behind and the cold breath of his hit her neck letting her know where he was.

He didn't make a move to touch her, but he hovered over her expecting her to do something. She cried shutting her eyes in pain because she knew far well what was to come.

"Say goodbye love."

Then it all went black.


	2. Distractions

**Title:** To die

**Rated: M**

**Disclamer: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SO DON'T SUE!

**Summary:** Sequel from TO LIVE, 4 years ago he broke the rules and tried to play human, 4 years ago he left a burning city and a broken hearted behind, now he's back to fulfill his promise: "Ill be back for you love" **VERY DARK EDWARD **

**WARNINGS: **not read if you have a sensitive stomach, it contains; abuse, violence, blood, rape, etc etc…NOT YOUR LOVING TWILIGHT EDWARD! So don't read if you cant handle it!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW :O those were quite a few responses uh? Damn…im so scared I'll do anything you wont like or mess it up, or scare you off :( You guys are one hell of a crowd thank you for keeping on your toes for the UDS and reviewing like that!! I should be writing everyday so I can thank you seriously :O wooow!

Thanks to my wonderful beta **hoot13** for being awesome.

**Jayd-n33, PINKCullen02, Mayirella, ClearlyInfatuated, girliegirl1110, bebedestiny, ethin, RinaLysee, dreamngo4it9, mercedesfrk1110, Hello Apple, mnov9, alanacullen19, darkrose1918, Sonic Nurse D, rmcrm5, lilcatfish96, Lilly Cullen, LindyP, franappy, Taybaskt22, MissGuidedAngel, LorenaNicole, deddy2die4, yankeerose, Romance4ever, skittleysweet, rparkerp, NubianGodess, mytjh, dominiqueeane, edwardcullen, LostinEDward'sEyes, EllyCullen, kirstey, bluebaby3296**

**SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS MAKE THE WORD GO ROUND AND ROUND, YOU'RE MADE OF WIN :D**

*****************

Her eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings. She didn't make a move to turn or get up; she was so weak, her body was sore everywhere, she ached everywhere.

She groaned opening her eyes more widely. She inspected the place; she was on a bed, her hands between her legs and leaned to a side. She had been sleeping for awhile because it was dark outside. She could tell because of the skylight above her head that was about the only thing that brought some light into the bedroom.

She arched her back up but when she did she groaned in desperation, her muscles wouldn't do the job. What was wrong with her?

They hurt everywhere.

She had a black out, as far as this she knew, and she was not home- that was one more obvious fact. She was not anywhere near home, and some part of her feared she might never see her home again.

Her father, her sisters, her Nan, they will be all forgotten. Was she giving up?

No! Never! She'll get out of here, even if it was the last thing she did. Edward was not the man she fell in love with, hell he was not the vampire she fell in love with, and she had to remember that, there was nothing she could do to change his mind, but help her God she would try!

She straightened on her seat and didn't worry to pace around looking for a way out; her muscles wouldn't let her do the job; she would be trying in vain.

Whatever she did would be useless.

Once again her eyes travelled on her surroundings, it looked like she was in the main room, _his_ room, the bed was a king size bed with red silk sheets, it was comfortable alright, not like her small queen.

But why in the world would a vampire need a bed for?

Better not to let her mind wonder, she decided.

The room was filled with candles to put in some light, because it was pretty dark outside. She looked up to see the moon bright, big and red? … It must be new moon.

There was a gigantic wooden door with locks, they seemed rusted and old, and a desk beside it, with papers everywhere and candle sticks, ink splattered everywhere.

By each side of the bed there were two night stands, in her right laid a book which she picked up groaning in pain when she did too much work into sitting down.

_Wuthering Heights _

One of her favourite novels, she used to read it to her father and sisters all the time before she was forced to drop out of her education with the priests.

The book fell from her lap and when she bent down to pick it up, she wriggled in pain.

"Ahh!" she yelped, jumping almost out of her skin.

"A little sore aren't we?" She turned her head around to catch his grin. She sat on the bed and pulled her knees on her chest wrapping them close.

"Why?" she asked.

"Not that's any of your business but I inspected your body if you don't mind and then if you do it's really not relevant," he said simply like he was letting her know he went to the market to buy juice.

How wasn't this any of her business?

"How dare you?!" she hissed between gritted teeth, trying to hold her anger under control. He ignored her question as he went straight for the desk and took some papers in his hands analyzing them.

"I have been doing so for the last 2 weeks making sure it was what I expected and wanted, I'm sorry I got a little out of hand, I couldn't help myself," he explained.

So he had been looking up her body, touching her, almost like gripping her every night when she went to bed, to sleep?

"I had to make sure it was what I wanted after I've waited for so long!" he growled not looking at her once. "You would believe by eighteen you would have grown any tits or ass in you but…"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she snapped, cutting him off, rage building up inside of her.

That's when he lifted his gaze up from his work, it was a dark stare, the one she feared the most.

"You never raise your voice at me," he warned softly.

She shook her head, not believing what creature was standing three steps away from her.

"But you didn't," he went on with his speech, gazing through his papers. "So I had to wait, I grew more impatient by the years but it was all worth it." He smiled that devilish smile.

"I made sure I had enough flesh to…" He gave her an appreciative look. "Grab, and then it was a matter of time before I took you away and just so you know…" He put the papers down and took several steps closer to the footboard of the bed; glaring at her as he did. "Moving out of houses wouldn't make it harder for me." He smirked proudly like if her plan had gone to waste.

Was he hinting she moved out only so he wouldn't find her?

Only…

"I didn't…" He cut her off.

"Think again," he growled.

She took a look into his eyes and some part of her died inside, there was not even the slightest bit of man she learned to love in there, he was completely gone.

"What do you want from me?" she sobbed.

Wasn't it enough for him to break her heart and leave her almost stranded in the verge of death?

How much more could she take?

"There's nothing you can give me, I have it already…you." His grin was wicked that one kind that makes you feel goose bumps everywhere.

He advanced his steps carefully towards her making sure he caught her with his eyes.

"I'm just going to take what had been denied to me all along. I shall never make that mistake twice," he laughed bitterly.

"Edward…-" but she was cut off immediately.

"DON'T!" he warned, his eyes trembled and he was shaking with measured anger, like it pained to hear the words coming out her mouth. "Don't!" he warned lastly still advancing on her, she backed away as an instinct dragging her body back when he came forward.

"There will be nothing to stop me now." She began to feel kind of red, he was watching her with such hunger and lust, she couldn't hold his gaze for too long, it was painful to look out.

But then she felt the strips of her corset at the top of her gown being stripped down. She looked down to see that indeed they were untying themselves from her bodice, exposing her cleavage to his hungry eyes which were penetrating in there, she gasped and quickly covered herself not letting his mind play tricks with her.

"Stop it."

"You see, it was very hard to inspect you without waking you up, and sometimes I couldn't go where I wanted to." He glared at her cleavage; she shook her head in disbelief.

He leaned down to the bed crawling to her, but she kept standing back.

"I don't have to worry about waking you now," he said, "I would just have to strip you down." She furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Just with one order and that'd be it." The strips of her corset were coming out and she put them back on tightening safely on her. He laughed; like if she stood a chance! Right!

"My new skill, it's still under work so I can't get too far or be stronger, it's still in process," he apologized, like all of this was some sick joke.

Tears threatened to fall as the realization hit her, her Edward was gone. She was stuck in a room with the devil himself, and with no way out! He was going to take her down with him!

"That's fine to me though, I like to do the job," he smirked.

"Stop this!" she panicked.

He crawled in the bed trying to reach down for her but she pulled back, he furiously growled.

"Don't pull away from me! This is going to happen!" He reached down to grab her ankle and pulled her down with an inhuman force, a vampire force!

"You hear me Bella?" he cried out shutting up her sobs. "Whether you like it or not!" She trembled under his gaze, he was not touching her still and he was already making her knees weak, that simply hand wrapped around her ankle like a shackle sent a shock of electricity on her skin. And they were not good chills.

He was standing so close to her, hovering above her like a mountain lion to his prey.

To his lamb.

"Let me go home," she pleaded under his darkened gaze, she noticed something there, his eyes had completely changed from one time gold to a deep obscure red, it was enough to let her know he has been feeding off human blood.

His grin fell from his face like if she had hit a nerve.

"This is your home now!" he spat getting up, jumping out of his spot. "Fear it! Embrace it!" He laughed loudly bringing his arms up in the air, stretching them like if he had made the final win of a game, and he had won.

He was a new vampire, a new man! With ambitions and like he said; either she willingly accepted it and get on with it, or he was going to take it.

A silent tear fell from her cheeks.

"Now get up Isabella, I want to see what I'm working with here," he demanded motioning his finger for her to follow his lead, while he turned around to mess even more with his papers, he didn't hear a move from her part, and he enjoyed the fact she was going to be hard, she was going to be very difficult.

She had only made his game even more exciting.

"Get up now Isabella or I'll do it for you."

He was only talking about standing; as far as this she could do. Don't push his temper even more! She tried to tell herself.

Slowly she gathered herself together and dragged her body in the end of the bed where he was patiently waiting for her…with a cold warning glare.

She was still sore and hurt a little but she managed to stand on her own two feet. Or so she thought, immediately as her feet landed on the cold floor her knees gave out pushing her down to her feet.

He tsked, putting his hands on his hips, with a disapproving glance.

"I didn't say to get on your knees Bella, that's not 'till later," he laughed darkly, she lift her gaze up to glare at him with cold eyes.

Was he seriously putting her through more pain?

Why couldn't she let out a word? Express how she felt, how sorry she was, about everything?

Maybe this new Edward frightened her more than she gave him credit for.

"Up," he commanded, and she soon followed, with water welling up in the back of her eyeballs, she was strong enough to pull herself together.

He watched her intently, almost like if waiting in excitement for her to make any kind of mistake. To mess up so he would be there to punish her.

He looked at her up and down with an appreciative look, not once lifting his eyes to meet her gaze, they were to busy glowering her breasts.

"Turn around," he demanded.

Slowly her feet turned around her body, giving him a full view of her back, while she was only met with the end of the bed. She trembled because she was a little afraid of what he might do next, she took a careful glance above her shoulder to catch what he was doing, but he didn't meet her gaze once he was busy looking down at her ass, as it was expected.

She trembled and just when she was about to turn around his strong body hit her from behind, clashing their body together in a rough manner, she let out a yelp from her lips, startled by his actions, she realized she hadn't been this close to him in a long time and she was learning to miss it.

One of his arms wrapped around her middle keeping her in place, situated right where he wanted her to be, her back pressed against his chest, his hand on her ribcage while the other hand played with the straps of her gown, pulling it down her shoulder, his face snuggled close to her neck, like if he was breathing her.

She turned her face around to get away from his hold, seeing it was the only part of her body that could dare to move.

"Don't you dare," he hissed taking her back by her chin. "You're mine…" The words sent chills down her spine, completely uncomfortable chills. "Everything of this." He traced his hand that was on her stomach down to her abdomen, going further down…lower, to her pelvis, and the other one held her breast tightly like imprinting his hand there, she groaned in pain…and something else…at the touch. "All of it is mine," he hissed hotly in her ear.

She got scared, she shook the thought of how his hands felt on her warm skin, she shook it out, because she should be scared! Frightened! By what he was doing!

There was nothing sweet about it!

"Let go!" she shrieked in panic.

In one swift fast and rough motion she was back around to face him, his rough hands gripping her arms with look of hatred in his eyes.

"Don't ever raise your tone with me." She struggle with his hands. "And sure as hell never pull away from me!" he snapped harshly. "You have no saying in the matter Isabella! Not now nor ever! You're done messing with me, trying to put a god-damn inexistent heart in me!" he laughed.

"I was trying to…-"

"HUSH!" he demanded, she still shrieked away from his touch. "You're done playing your game, you took me as a fool…and for a moment I was…" His eyes glowered, filled with…pain? But soon enough they were covered with more rage. "It's my time to play," he laughed in her face.

"No, noo! Please!" She tried to jerk his hands off, he laughed even harder at her low attempts to stop him.

"You would have tried to fight me harder if you really didn't want this Bella," he said in an erratic breath of air. "So you want this!" He took her hand and posited on his trousers, gripping his hardness.

"Nooo!" she cried trying to pull away from him.

"You do want this," he said.

He threw her on the bed making her jump a little when she hit it.

"But don't worry I'll make the best of my effort so you won't enjoy it, this is not about you Isabella, you're done playing your game, it's my turn now, and trust me you won't enjoy it, or probably you will…" He laughed some more while she cried. "Which only will make me even more pissed." He crawled on the bed standing by his knees as he was hovering above her.

"Stop this," she cried out, why couldn't she say anything more useful?

"God, how much I would love to know what's going on through your mind right now." He flinched as soon as he let the words out.

What did this mean? He couldn't read her mind anymore?

She became truly intrigued by now.

"What do you mean?"

Well…he might as well say it, seeing as he already screwed up.

"Yeah that's right, you're blocking me somehow, I can't read your mind anymore, for awhile I've been sitting on your chair while you sleep wondering why you twitch under your sleep but I could never see anything or hear anything, you have completely prevented me from coming in," he explained.

She was glad he couldn't read her mind anymore; or right now.

"It matters not, not anymore." He gave her a glance, like if he was waiting to hear something from her.

He leaned down on to her so he was completely hovering her, towering over her like a freaking tower.

"Edward don't!" she pleaded pushing at his chest, he parted her legs with both of his hands, stretching them wide open earning a yelp from her, as she twitched around his touch, he crushed his weight against hers. "Please don't!" He tugged one of her straps down her shoulders but her trashing beneath him didn't help him at all. "Get off!" she cried out as he pushed his mouth onto her neck, nibbling it forcefully.

"Stop moving!" he warned with a growl, she cried.

Then he snarled furiously and pulled back just in time for the door to open. Bella blacked out under him.

"What the hell is it that you want Demetri?" Edward snarled not making a move to face him as the man stood behind him from the door.

"Caius is outside Edward," he explained with a hiss.

Edward's gaze darkened as he turned around to face him.

"Take Bella into the chamber," he said putting his belt back on. Demetri let out a chuckle tossing the girl on his shoulder, she was not so hard to look out either he reminded himself.

Soon enough he was thrown against the wall, Edward's hand clenching on his throat, not caring how Bella fell from his shoulder to the hard floor.

"You ever think about her again, in any way…" he threatened, Demetri looked up at him in fear. "And I'll rip your head off." Demetri nodded under his hold.

He took her back into his shoulder and took her away, another problem to deal with.

He would have to make sure Demetri wasn't seen in the morning, he didn't want anyone around his Bella, let alone hungry ravishing vampires that could think that way of her, she was his, and they knew better than to even breath the same air, but still he didn't like them around her, and would be damned to have someone else touch her.

He had no problem hanging them upside down over a tree like he did a couple of hours ago, he grinned at the thought of that mongrel up in the tree, with his mouth cut in a half, such a lovely sight.

That would show him not to come close what was rightfully his, and Bella would understand later on and even if she didn't, he didn't need her approval.

Demetri took her back on his arms preventing a growl to escape out of his mouth, he knew better than to fight Edward back.

When they both walked out of the main room, they parted directions, Edward went down the stairs, watching intently the two dark figures one of them sitting with ease, who he manage to recognize as Aro, he didn't expect him here actually that caught him by surprise, and the other one pacing around the room was definitely Caius with anxious thoughts.

"Aro" Edward greeted dismissing Caius immediately, Aro raised from his chair lifting his face from his jet black curtain of hair, with a small grin he greeted him back "Edward"

"YOU DOOMED US ALL!!" Caius snarled furiously, Edward expected this, and was glad he felt like fighting cause right about now, he needed a punching bag.

"Easy Caius!" Aro warned not taking his eyes away from Edward's cold ones.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked from up the stairs crossing his arms against his chest.

Caius snarled furiously at his ease attitude, like he hadn't break any rules.

"What were you thinking!!?? KIDNAPPING A HUMAN!!!"

"Bite your tongue" Edward glared at him, and all of the sudden Caius was flinching in pain, his tongue seemed to be stuck on his throat, like if he were choking.

"Edward" Aro warned "Forgive him, he has yet to learn some matters" he grinned from ear to ear.

"Show them some then, im tired of teaching...I wont stand his behaviour in my home...or anyone else's" he emphasized his words, making sure he listened to them.

"Of course" Aro chuckled "I've seen you found a new acquisition" Aro continued on "It might have gained some attention as you see"

"I don't care" Edward let him know.

"But she's been tracked down Edward, please understand, I try to be a patient man, but there's only so much I can do" he laughed trying to find some sense into him.

"WASNT ENOUGH FOR YOU, TO PUT US UP IN THE OPEN?? Making humans learn how to burn us away!!" Caius snapped harshly gaining enough courage to speak his words "But you had also to go back in there and MAKE HER DISSAPPEAR OUT OF THE HUMAN WORLD! TO TRACK EVEN MORE ATTENTION!!" then his words died down, when Edward's cold hand gripped him by his throat pushing him back onto the wall.

"CAIUS!" Aro warned but it was too late, Edward had lost it.

"She was mine to begin wait, and she's where she belongs! NO ONE...will keep her away from me" that meant not even Aro could do anything to take his mind back.

Aro looked down at the floor shaking his head in disapproval.

Caius choked and twitched beneath his hand.

"I was hoping to find a settlement Edward" Aro tried once again.

"She's mine, and she's staying with me" he let go of Caius throwing him on the door "Now leave!!" he warned, to the both of them.

Caius went out the door furious as hell, and when Aro was about to get out he turned around.

"I hope you'll be wise enough to let time before ...-"

"Im not killing her" Edward snapped, Aro gave him a look and then realization hit him.

"But still, we don't want more attention on our tale Edward, be careful" he sing songed.

"Take Demetri with you" he snapped before walking up the stairs only to flash Demetri a glare as he passed right through them.

_He has completely lost it _

He could hear Demetri's thoughts.

That will show them not to come near here, he didn't want unwanted guests, it was all about Bella and him now, no distractions anymore.

As he walked down the hall he saw one of his slaves pass through them with a basket and she looked down on the floor in fear, she was probably new.

"I want you to get clothes for the new visit, and burn the ones she's carrying" he ordered.

She nodded quietly.

"Should we pick one of our own gowns, sir?" she had a hard time trying to get the words and not choking on them.

"Yes...and dress her, if she wakes up and gives you a hard time you immediately call me, I'll put them on her" he let her know, and with nothing more to say went down his master bedroom.

Finally it was only Bella and him, no more distractions on the way.

He couldn't wait to get her alone in the same bedroom, she had put quiet a fight later, and he was far from taking more of her bullshit.

He had waited far too long, he was not gonna wait any longer.

This was it!


	3. Complications

**Title:** To die

**Rated: M**

**Disclamer: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SO DON'T SUE!

**Summary:** Sequel from TO LIVE, 4 years ago he broke the rules and tried to play human, 4 years ago he left a burning city and a broken hearted behind, now he's back to fulfill his promise: "Ill be back for you love" **VERY DARK EDWARD **

**WARNINGS: **not read if you have a sensitive stomach, it contains; abuse, violence, blood, rape, etc etc…NOT YOUR LOVING TWILIGHT EDWARD! So don't read if you cant handle it!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: IM SOOOOO SOORRY! AND SO STUPID, I HAD SENT THE CHAPTER TO MY BETA, BUT THEN I CHECKED AGAIN ON MY INBOX AND FIGURES I DIDN'T! IT DIDN'T SENT!! :s IM SO STUPID AND VEERY SORRY for taking so much time to UDATE :( Im such an ass :S, Im gonna have to keep writing so I can give you the next chapter soon hopefully :( I LOVE YOU ALL for being so awesome and keep reviewing this story :D *bearhugs*

Thanks to my beta **hoot13** for being awesome.

Some of you have asked me before if I knew any story like this, I don't know of anyone like this, but I knew some dark Edward stories that I love so much around here on , like:

**I am his pet** by (La souiller Putain)

**Bittersweet** first written by TwilightFan2010 now its been take over by XFrEaKyDeAkY101x

**Breaking and Entering** by octoberland

**Tie her down **by xlovexlustx

**The cotton** tail by Ms. Priss

**Trumped into** bed by gallantcorkcrews

**I'll eat you alive** by Mezzanottex3

**Shifter** by rippnercullen

**His voice** by swirlingtorments

**False pretense** by Brooklynn10

**A woman scorned** by The Romanticidal Edwardian

**Vampire Heart** by Queenbeeth2

**Period** by behappy101

**The finest wine** by behappy101

**Selfish Behavior** by EmmyDoll

**The perfect wife** by rmcrms5 

**The Pond** by ShinySewage

**********

She woke up only to find a different kind of surrounding, it was not the big master bedroom she was in earlier, it was a darker place, well…just a room of 4 grey brick walls, where she could only hear the water dripping from somewhere, a few shines of lights came in from the upstairs skylight, that's when realization hit her, it was already day light, how long has she been unconscious?

She groaned arching her back to lean on the wall but when she did, she hit something with her hand, she looked down to see chains and shackles at the both end of them, she cringed and stood back from them.

What the hell?

She wanted out; she wanted to get out of this place!

How long would it take her father to send a search party looking for her? How long till she was finally undone? What would become of her? Would she ever see her father again? What about her sisters? All those questions were running through her head and somewhere deep inside her mind, she knew the answers, but she refused to voice them out loud, or inside of her head for that matter.

She got up and started wondering on the small room, that every single second seemed less appealing to her, she knew by far this was not a room to sleep in, this was somewhere to punish, like a cell. And there was no way possible of getting out, unless you had the key to that obvious big steel door.

Damn!

It didn't help her stomach kept reminding her it needed to be fed, she had spent a whole day without eating, and she could guess why all those black outs occurred.

Slowly the door opened taking her aback, a dark figure came in but the door was closed right behind it, not giving her the time to think about a possible escape, and besides even if she did made it out…how long till he dragged her back?

Seriously?

But then a soft voice spoke that brought her back to present.

"Hi." She looked up, there was only a ray of light but she could see the figure was not a man, but a girl. She didn't respond to her, looking up to her with a glare, all followers in this twisted sick game of his.

"My name is Angela." She stood quietly in her corner, not giving her a second look. "Geez I've been warned you were like this. I'm so glad it's true," she said sarcastically which brought Bella to give her a still glance. The girl sighed while letting out a breath, trying to be more delicate which would have helped. "I'm sorry, I know you don't want to be here more than I do," she said, emphasizing her words. "But we don't have a choice, and resisting any of it makes it harder," she explained, trying to get to her and get her to cooperate.

"I'm Bella," she finally said. After giving her a stern look, she brought her gaze to turn somewhere else, still ignoring the woman standing there.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Angela sympathized.

Reluctantly Bella turn to face her again, now she could see better to recognize she had brought water and a long gown with her, she furrowed her eyebrows in question.

Angela looked over to her, to see she was staring at the new found dress and water she brought.

"I figured you might be thirsty, you've been here awhile," she said taking the water in her hands and taking a few steps closer only to put it down on the floor so she could reach it, Bella did with shaking hands bringing the liquid to her dry mouth.

"Have you eaten anything?" she asked. Bella gulped down the water and shook her head 'no' whipping some of the water that dripped from her chin.

"That can't be good," Angela sighed taking the dress in her hands. "I'll make sure to sneak some food in here next time," she said with a nervous laugh.

Bella was grateful for her kindness and her words but the dress on her hands make it a little disturbing for her to be happy right now, it was a deep red, like a whore came out of a brothel red, with a low cut on the cleavage and in each side of the skirt there was a cut up till her mid thigh.

Ladies didn't wear that.

"Why do you need an extra dress?" she asked a little ruder than she intended to.

Angela sighed, looking down at her hands where laid the red gown was.

"This is for you actually….-"

"I'm not wearing that." She shook her head, cutting her off immediately, like if she already knew her answer and she raced her to it.

"Bella please, don't make this harder for me." She sighed, but she was reluctant to wear such a thing.

"No, and that's final."

"Don't make me call…_him_…" She begged looking more afraid than Bella was at the moment.

"Is that a threat?!" she spat harshly, she had heard all of them before. She ran a hand through the bun of messy hair in her head; she had still yet to fix that by the way.

"No…. No…Bella, it is just…-"

"GET OUT!" She could not trust anyone.

"Bella!"

"NOW!"

Edward didn't like to hear that, he had been playing attention since that girl named Angela walked into her room, searching for every thought in her mind, watching Bella's face through confusion, wonder and then anger, he had to smile at the thought, his wildcat was back.

She had yet again put up a fight and she was not going to give in easily either. The girl had waited patiently for Bella to put on the dress and understand the situation but she was not stubborn, he grew angry when the girl didn't call him right away, she was still surpassing his command. How dare she? He warned her to call him the minute she said 'no', he wanted to push her, and break mad when she wouldn't listen to him, but instead she was pleading with _his _kitten.

He might have to get her back for that. No one ever surpasses his words.

"_GET OUT!" _

"_Bella!" _

"_NOW!" _

He growled, he had enough of it.

So when he flashed his way through the room, Bella didn't catch him, so he spoke before she had a chance to process in her mind he was there, standing a few steps beside her. Angela on the other hand did notice him, well after all she was used of him sneaking up like that everywhere, appearing out of thin air, so she gasped when she saw him, making Bella turn her head around to see him standing there with a pissed off look on his face.

"Out," he ordered to Angela never tearing his eyes from Bella who was crawled on a ball on the floor.

Angela stumbled on her feet when she turned around shaking, immediately dropping the dress on the dark desk in the corner and immediately walking out with a sob parting her lips, 4 years later and she was still afraid of the sight of the old vampire.

Bella swallowed hard while glaring him.

"Putting a tantrum Bella? I thought you knew better," he cautiously said, she remained quiet, thinking it was better if she let him do the talk, that way she might get out of it in one piece. "You don't like your clothes?" He got frustrated when she wouldn't answer him.

"Answer me!" he snarled.

"I do," she lied, figuring it would make things a lot easier for her.

"You do?" He laughed, she sighed looking down breaking eye contact with him. She was an open book to him, she settled with a small nod, hoping he would let it go.

"Why don't you put it on then?" he taunted crossing his arms against his chest.

She bit her lip nervously while trying to think of a quick answer.

"I'm sore," she spat, figuring putting the fault on him would distract him of the obvious question. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" she snapped.

He laughed.

"It's amusing to watch you fight kitten." She cringed at the old nickname he gave her awhile ago. "With all that energy." Well at least it worked for her; the dress didn't pay much attention now. "You can put that energy in something else you know?" Even if it was a suggestion, she knew his tone held something else, like if it was a warning somehow for her in the future.

"You're right, I should work my energy on my insults," she spat angrily. He laughed watching in amusement how she fired back.

"Oh it's up to you if you put energy in your mouth," he taunted wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, she furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. "We never tried that one before." His eyes darkened as he approached her slowly, standing near her face, while she wrapped her hands on her knees.

"Get up now love, it's hard to play like that." She closed her eyes while she lowered her head, shaking her head 'no'. She was now dealing with her thoughts, with the urge to cry, the urge to run, the urge to hit him; many emotions ran through her system and she couldn't do anything.

"Lucky for you it's only first base from what I'm going to do to you."

"Leave me alone!"

"Are you going to put the dress on?" he dared, his tone more dark than the previous one, he was leaving her a choice, for now.

Either she put the dress on or put something else on … _him._

His hips came forward on her like if he was pushing her to do something; she turned her head around so she would be completely against the zipper of his trousers.

Reluctantly she gripped the dress that was dropped down to the floor in her hand and she got up then, because she was strong enough to put a god damn dress on.

When she came face to face with Edward she stared at him deep in the eyes with hatred and delusion, and like that she untied her corset, pulling the straps of her gown down, all the time staring at him, he grinned from ear to ear and looked at her as she did, but when she pull her gown down he took his eyes to her exposed chest, she shivered under his darkened gaze and the chilly breeze of this god-damn cell.

Finally the gown slipped from her body, hitting the floor. She stepped out of it putting her hands up to cover herself finding nothing more to do with her hands.

He laughed.

"None of that," he said pulling her arms down, she looked away refusing to stare at him, and refusing to put up a fight; she was too sore to do something anyway. He took one step closer to her and was watching her intently trying to memorize her so he wouldn't miss anything and even if he did, he'll have her forever so he'll remember.

"What the hell is this?" he asked pointing at the bun she had on her hair, that prevented her long brown hair to fall down on her waist like he remembered, she didn't answer him and soon he pulled her hair down realizing he was asking about her brown curls.

"It was definitely a long wait, love," he whispered down. Being so close to each other, his breath hit her neck; she shivered at the thought of what may happen next. "But it was worth it," he declared, his tone filling with dark passion and measured anger that made her shut her eyes to prevent the tears from coming out of her.

His hands connected down to her buttocks, from the back of her tights he scolded her up in his arms making her chest to lift up almost to his face, she put her hands on his shoulders to stay back but he was having none of it, pulling her closer and making sure she stayed where she was.

"I can't wait to get inside of you love," he whispered down, sending chills up and down her spine, his cheek rested on her chest so he could her the beat of her heart increase.

"Let go of me," she said in an erratic breath.

"I can't wait to hear you scream my name, or how I'll go deep inside of you that it will hurt." She cringed; will he seriously go on with this? Was he going to take her if she didn't want to give in?

How far would he go?

"Please," she begged.

He laughed darkly.

"If you want to pull away, you only have to say so," he smirked, that's when he loosened his hold on her but it was not enough to make her stand on her own two feet. If she wanted to pull down she'll have to crawl on his body to get down, and he made sure she received that message.

So she did pull back as far as she could, crawling down his body that was in close proximity with hers, making his hands from the back touch her from her buttocks to her hips all the way up to her spine, when she was close to his pelvis that's when she felt the reaction she had on him, she flinched but then pulled back enough so she wasn't over him.

She wanted to cry, she felt like dying, for being used like some kind of whore by the man she thought once she loved, he was hardly that man anymore, she was sure when she told him she loved him, she meant every word she spoke, and she knew some part of him did the same.

Quickly she put the gown on before she could be put through more humiliation.

All the time he gave her a severe look, like if he was measuring his patience with her.

But she had a problem trying to zip her dress so she didn't need to say something when he turned her around and saw her exposed back. He put his hand inside feeling like touching a little more, after all this was all_ his_.

His hand traced his way from her spine to her stomach; she flinched at the cold chill.

"Aren't you done?" she spat with a dark tone, feeling tears coming, but she was ignoring them.

"Not quite." He worked his way down to the end of her garment, tracing one of his fingers on the whole end of it, that's when he went in sticking his hand lower to her center, she gasped and wrapped a hand on his wrist through her gown.

She remembered the touch of him on her the last time he did this, and she had experienced some pleasure- you can call it like that. But she was not sure if she wanted to be put through this again, it was too embarrassing, and inappropriate, she was a lady and she should be treated like one.

"STOP!" she cried out, when his finger went inside of her, teasing her lips, then the other one came in and went back and forth inside of her, but in a faster space. She arched her back only to be met with his hard chest; she quickly pulled forward so she wouldn't touch him.

"Let …go!" she cried out, her chest rose up and down.

He went a faster pace pulling one more finger in, she had no choice but to lean back on his chest for support.

"You like that," he whispered hotly in her ear, making her body push harshly on his chest, not holding back for a second.

She groaned, in…pain…and in pleasure.

He rounded his fingers in circles around her clit, and she was clenching her hips on them when he went further, but then he pulled back.

"You're not coming before me," he laughed, and she felt disgusted with herself, for letting her body take control of her mind. He grinned from ear to ear as she let two silent tears escape from her eyes, which he didn't catch because her hair was pulled into a curtain before her, not exposing her to him.

He laughed one more time before pulling the zipper up.

She flinched away from him as soon as he was done, giving her a view of her back. She felt betrayed, used and…needy. She was expecting something to happen, she felt an ache, she didn't find release.

"You're not allowed to touch yourself in case you're wondering," he whispered, she turned around on her heel and wanted to slap him, but she knew better. Instead she replied with an angry:

"GET OUT!"

He smirked at her and was about to scold at her for yelling when he heard something that caught his attention.

_Is he here or not? _

_I don't think this is a good idea Alice! _

_It can't be all lost._

His eyes darkened and Bella took this as a bad sign, he growled furiously and she stood back hitting the wall.

"We'll finish this later," he warned darkly and then before she had any saying in the matter she was once again locked in this cold cell without a way out, that's when she gave herself time to crawl back in a ball and cry her eyes out.

And this was just part one.

Edward was having a hard time dealing with the fact they were here, they knew better! This time he wouldn't be any merciful at all.

He caught her by her throat launching her through the wall.

"LET GO OF HER!" A furious Jasper came in showing a perfect view of his fangs, but wouldn't dare to step in.

"Edward, please!" she begged under his hand.

"Get out…now!" He was shaking with anger, and this time he wasn't holding back.

Jasper threw himself at him, but Edward had the upper hand for being able to read his mind, soon enough he had pinned him on the floor, showing him his razor sharp teeth, but a second later Alice was crying.

"NOOOO!" she cried throwing herself to Jasper so he wouldn't hurt him, she had a vision, and it was no good.

"We'll leave! Please! We'll never come back again! PLEASE!" She looked frightened, and Edward laughed, when he saw in her mind how he tore the skin apart from Jasper's neck and drained him dry.

Alice gathered Jasper back onto his feet and hurried him out when she figured there was no way out.

No second chances.

Two or three slaves gathered to watch the madness or how Edward stood alone in the lobby of his now home. He laughed and they stared in fright how everything happened so far.

"I'm bored," he laughed then he looked up the stairs with a smirk, where his adventure waited for him.

But he had to do something first.

He motioned for that Angela girl to come over there.

With shaky and weakened legs she walked her way down to him, while everybody watched.

"You tried to pass over my command."

"No sir, I didn't," she said quickly

"You're not allowed to be friends with her," he snapped.

"I understand, sir," she sobbed.

"I don't like cry babies," he growled while glaring at her.

"I'm sorry sir," she apologized.

"No second chances," and then he sank his teeth into her, drinking from her, there were a few gasps and then he released her making her fall on her ass.

"Get her out of here."

"She's alive sir," one of the slaves said, taking her pulse, she knew she was unconscious but not dead.

"I don't care, get her out of here now," he snapped.

With the help of three slaves, they took her away to who knows where, probably to help her, it wasn't any of his business what they did with her, no one was allowed to sympathize with Bella.

No one.

No one would be able to save her.

Soon he was upstairs with a trail of food on his hands which he brought back to his room and then went to bring Bella back to his room.

"Where are you taking me?" She tried to brush his hand away with a jerk but it was useless; he had a death grip on her.

"Walk," he ordered.

He was angry she could tell. What the hell had happened minutes ago? What was all the commotion about?

The minute he opened the door he walked and threw her against the bed where her food was waiting for her.

"Eat," he ordered sitting on his desk, there were some matters he needed to attend to right now.

She was grateful to see some food in that silver plate, it felt like days since the last time she had a proper meal. And everything looked delicious. She ate, looking at the back of his head while he worked with something in his office.

She was wondering what he had become. But she was afraid to voice it out loud.

Yet.

She ate in silence, munching on her bread while he scrambled something on a piece of paper. She could tell he was in a mood, and since the little 'episode' they had earlier, she knew he was waiting for his turn.

She tried not to think about it but it happened once, it was only a matter of time before he'll hold it against her.

And now she was about to find how true her words were.

"My turn," he announced getting up from his seat.

He came up to her face so he was watching her eyes intently. He gripped her hands in his and grinned at the thought of messing with her.

"I didn't mean to say anything to Jacob!" she blurted out, watching his eyes intensively, he didn't flinch or froze at the words, it took him by surprise by her out burst but he didn't let go of her, but that was only for a moment though…immediately he froze and stared at her in surprise like realization hit him with her words.

"So what are you saying…it was a…." He stumbled on his words watching her carefully, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

She saw that she was getting to him, she had finally gained his attention.

"It was a misunderstanding!" She gripped his hands. "I trusted him and he deceived me, but I NEVER MEANT to hurt you in any way Edward," she sobbed letting her emotions get to her, he stared at her carefully.

"Did you ever mean to get away from me? Thinking that by telling him the truth would protect you?" he asked in a serious tone.

She shook her head fervently.

"No, Edward! Never! I would never deceive you like that; I loved you, you changed everything for me." She sighed brushing her hand on his cheek, as he kept staring at her. Hope washed over her at that moment.

"Now that's out of the way," he smiled his eyes lighting up. "I was wondering if it took you too long one or two fucks to tell him off?" he asked, that wicked grin returning to his face, as he darkly laughed, she put her hand down and looked down on her lap.

Hope never lasted long.

"Now spread your legs for me." He grinned, she gave him a look shaking her head in disappointment. "Don't make me repeat myself Isabella." But she didn't make a move, she was too tired to make a move or to fight him off, she couldn't do it anymore.

Then he parted her legs harshly with his hands, didn't wait for an answer, stretching them wide enough to settle between them.

"It will be more comfortable this way for you," he smirked, tapping her nose, she shook her head with pleading eyes.

"Now …" His hand went to her tights which were exposed thanks to the cuts her gown had. "Where were we?" he grinned leaning in closer. "You have no idea what I have in store for you…" She turned her head around, but he pulled himself closer brushing her center to his pelvis. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days…-" As soon as the words were out she couldn't put a stop to her hand making hard contact with his cheek.

She was insulted, humiliated and angry, could you blame her?

She knew better than hitting him though.

There was always another choice that wouldn't lead to a crazy as hell, pissed off Edward.

He opened his eyes and they were full of a deep black pitch, he gripped her tights strongly, probably leaving marks.

"Ahh," she squirmed in pain, but not breaking the stare contest.

"You shouldn't have done that."

************

I HATE CLIFFHANGERS! But I couldn't rush the lemon so sorry!  im gonna have to be nice and give you a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter next update which I hope it doesn't take me so long :(

I LOOOVE YOU REMEMBER THAT!


	4. Fire

**Author's Note**: OK PEOPLE…thank you very much for all those awesome replies they mean a lot :D You guys rock my world! I really hope I don't scare you off…cause well **WARNINGS**; this chapter is very graphic and mature, and you're gonna hate me after reading it, soo hold on tight…

Soo **REALLY** don't read if you don't like Dark Edward, really im warning you…

**Last chanceee**!!!....

******

"Where are you taking me?" she yelped a little when the roughness of his grip on her arm was too much to handle. She should be panicked, scared, even frightened but she was in Edward's arms; what could possibly go wrong?

This was the guy who one time had saved her, who had protected her, who had loved her like no one else did, she was glad she found him, well…more like _he_ found her, but still…she was glad to be back in his arms, even if at the moment it didn't feel like the delicate and subtlest wonderful place on earth.

Not right now at least.

When she saw the old grey gate she began to squirm under his grasp, trying to break free.

That's the last place on earth she ever wanted to be in again.

"No, Edward! Please stop! I'm sorry!" she begged.

"Too late kitten," he growled furiously throwing her in and closing the door behind them, she fell on her knees as the hard shove he sent her pushed her to the floor.

"You should know better than to test my patience." She remained quiet as he approached her, circling her while he spoke, "But I guess I never gave you proper instructions on how you should behave being here…" He took a pause to stare at her but she didn't meet his furious gaze, so he went on, "Or _what_ you should **do** for that matter," he laughed darkly when she glared at him.

"And what is that, finding a way out of this god-forsaken place?" she dared, he laughed glad to bring that fire over her.

Of course he enjoyed seeing a flushed and embarrassed Bella whenever he would say one or two things, or **do** more than that, but seeing her all angry and bothered was an exquisite sight to his eyes.

"I'm glad you found some proper emotion in you; I grow tired of naïve virgins pretty easily, but not to worry love, those are just two details we'll take care of soon enough," he smirked while taking her chin to make her look at him, she turned her head around harshly not giving him the satisfaction of watching her squirm.

Not anymore.

He laughed at her finding amusement of the fact she was still stupid enough to fight him off.

"Lets go over some rules;" he began to dictate them, "you will stay on this chamber as long as I consider it's necessary, only to be transferred to my bedroom, you're not allowed to go anywhere else, or wonder around hallways, you're only allowed to pass from one bed to the other," he smirked wickedly while watching her glare at him. "I think it's pretty clear you're **not** to raise your voice **or** hands at me," he spat with vengeance, she chuckled and immediately he gave her a warning glance. "Someone will come up here every day to make sure you have some meat on your bones before I get here where we'll have our fun," with this he leaned over her and caught her chin with his hands one more time making sure she was paying careful attention to his next words. "And if you try to do anything to escape or to break this rules, Bella there will be hell to pay." He turned around on his heel when her voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I will not serve you," she snapped with fire and venom dripping from her words. He laughed and turned around to her.

"By the end of the week you'll be serving me with more than your body love," he promised.

"You're despicable!" she snapped clenching her fists.

"And you're mine to use as I please so keep your tongue tied," he warned, she gave him a furious glare.

"I will not be pleasured by you!" she cried which only made him laugh harder.

"Oh trust me darling, you'll experience the greatest pleasure of all, after tonight you'll be begging me for more," she spat at him, taking enough courage to spit at him, not such a lady like.

He whipped his face and stared at her for the longest time after he grinned and brought her to get up by her arms.

"Not such manners for a lady Bella." She brushed his hands off of her while glaring at him.

"You've already dressed me like a whore might as well…" But he cut her off immediately.

"Be _fucked_ like a whore," he snapped pushing his body against her, so every inch of him was pressing her against the brick wall, she grunted in anger, turning her head around so she wouldn't be met with his cocky grin.

She pushed him with her hands trying to get him back off, but he was having none of that; he only pushed her closer, lifting a hand to her stomach to hold her still onto the wall.

"You'd like that, you even have a hard time with what I'm doing to you right now." She flushed, his hand traveled from her stomach to her chest tracing his fingers on her cleavage sending shivers up and down her spine when he touched every bit of skin exposed to him. "How my hands make you flinch, how I made you feel hours ago, my fingers inside of you," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Going in and out inside of you with no mercy," he laughed darkly when several sheds of red appeared on her face, tempting him to sink his teeth into her and have a taste of what he had been missing all these years. "I'd love to see that same face again but with my cock inside of you." She struggled against his hold, refusing to hear any other word coming out of his mouth, but he held her still to him, but she was persistent putting her hands against his strong chest and trying to back him off.

"Ugghhr," she grunted.

"Clearly you don't know how to keep your hands to yourself Bella." He stopped to look her in the eyes; she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and concern of what he would do now.

He took her hand and guided her to the center of the room where there were hanging chains on the ceiling; he took one of her hands and put the shackle around her wrist.

"What are you doing?" She backed away so he wouldn't catch her other arm.

"This will help you learn your place," his velvet voice echoed in the back of her mind, reluctantly she was chained, with her hands above her head giving him free will to do anything with her.

"You're a monster!" she cried out, letting the emotions get the best out of her.

He turned around to face her with that intense gaze on him.

"I tried to warn you-" she cut him off.

"I miss you," she cried, lifting her eyes to meet his face which dropped the grin he was holding only to be met with tight lips.

"I miss the man I used to love," her voice broke down as she wriggled her hands to try and get free, but it was useless.

His eyes penetrated deep inside of her.

"The man who loved me back would never put me through this pain," she spat her last words with resentment.

"That was just a weak imagination." He shook his head; he would never fall for that mistake again. Not ever again. "A weak and unreal moment of your pure imagination."

"It was better than this stuck up rigid asshole," she spat with venom, he laughed darkly, like a guttural sound.

"I wasn't expecting a stuck up frigid virgin either, so I guess we'll both have to readjust our expectations," he snapped.

"I never did anything to you! I just tried to love you, and you're holding it against me-" He cut her off with a loud snarl coming inches away from her face, and she had no other choice than to stare back at that cold glare, that right now seemed somehow sad, she leaned her head to the side right on her arm and tried not to break, as one tear fell from her cheeks.

"You tried to** fool** me!" his voice came hard like if he was restraining anger and the urge to hit her right now but he settled with taking her chin in his hands. "You tried to stick more bullshit on me while that **dog** was sticking something else on **you.**"

"Uggghh." She turned her head to the side getting free of his touch. "He never touched me." He growled furiously daring her to say something else. "I wouldn't let him even try his stupid moves on me, NEVER!" he cut her off once again.

"I TRUSTED YOU," he raised his voice pointing at her face to make sure his words stay with her for the rest of her life. "And you went out and found the perfect excuse to get my head on a silver plate." She shook her head no while her eyes trembled with more unshed tears.

"No! I WOULD HAVE NEVER…" He took her chin again and forced her to stay still and shut up.

"You thought by sending them over, they would have taken care of your little business?" he spat angrily; she shook her head while crying.

"Stop it," she begged.

"You fooled me Bella." He released her from his hold and turn around on his heel, walking away.

"Is there any way…" she whispered holding him back.

He stopped to hear her whisper.

"Any way…I can make you see…any way…to bring you back?"

"This is what I am love," and with that he walked away closing the door behind him, he needed to do a lot of thinking right now, he locked himself in his room and laid on bed thinking of everything that had happened the last years, and about what would happen in a matter of hours.

He thought about how easy it was to find that mongrel and kill him, it took him just a few seconds to hang him by his throat, it had taken him nothing to sneak on her window and drop the notes, and he still had her, here with him, finally, just a couple of doors away and nothing…no forgiveness, no mercy.

The knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts.

"Come on in."

A blonde girl with an electric blue gown and green eyes stepped in holding him a glass with blood.

He took it in his hands while looking at her up and down and probably making her uncomfortable, he might as well use some release.

"Sir Aro is downstairs waiting for you, sir," she let him know.

He sighed frustrated taking his penetrating gaze away from her that just ruined the mood.

"Tell him I'll be joining him in a minute," he sighed one more time putting his glass down while she walked out the door.

What could he possibly want now? He didn't quite know but he was very close to take Bella out of this place, so people would stop harassing him, he was very tempted with the idea of having her all to himself in a possible deserted island where no one would dare to stick their noses up his business.

He followed down the stairs expecting a mad Caius to come on his face but this time Aro was alone.

Good.

He wouldn't be able to put up with Caius right now, not when he was in this black mood and about to rip Bella's clothes and throat off.

"Aro," he greeted, Aro did a little bow with his head acknowledging his presence.

"Edward," somehow his tone was not so calm like it was often, it was more of anxious, and impatient.

"What brings you to my humble shack?" he laughed at his own funny remark of his big old tower.

"I thought you might want to see the world out of your walls," Aro remarked with a tone. Edward glared at him and joined him down stairs.

"I'm not interested," he said while sitting down motioning Aro to do the same.

"Well…in this case, you might want to know what's happening," he said forcefully, not taking a 'no' for an answer.

Edward gave him a look, and Aro went on.

"Your girl has caused quite a commotion out there," he laughed nervously, Edward glared at him. "They're looking everywhere…" Before he could say anything else Edward raced him to it.

"We're far enough and hidden enough, it shouldn't be a trouble," Edward said not wanting to hear anything more about it, he had made his decision already, and Bella ought to stay with him.

Where she belonged.

"But you weren't quiet and graceful enough!" Aro hissed, Edward gave him a warning glance, but confusion rushed to him quickly at what his words meant.

"What are you fussing about?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Leaving that boy stranded to the top of a tree, with his mouth hanging open…-" he was cut off by Edward's demented laugh.

"Oh yeah…" he remembered alright. He took the glass standing on the table. "He had quite the big mouth." Edward grinned wickedly. Aro shook his head, not feeling like dealing with a boy, he expected some seriousness and business with him, not to mock him.

"Well it was not graceful enough," he spat, Edward's grin fell from his face and was replaced with a tight smile; Aro was really testing his patience. "You just hanged him upside down dead!" he raised his voice. "Leaving no question about who would of done such an act! A VAMPIRE OF COURSE!" Edward took a zip of his cup and smiled. "He was gonna marry her you know?" Edward growled giving him a glare. "Her Father apparently promised Billy to give her into marriage, and now that her 'fiancé's' dead the old Black is finding some revenge, besides her Father is looking for her like crazy, the man is barely on his two feet and still he has a search party looking for her."

"It won't be too long till he gives up," Edward said. "And as for Black, I really would like his head on a plate Aro," he sang, Aro sighed and shook his head 'no'.

"Don't Edward, you have already…"

"Do something about him or I will," he promised, Aro sighed, he probably shouldn't have said anything, he knew how possessive Edward could get when it came to _his_ toys.

"Edward."

"I mean it, I want him far away from her, and by that I mean far as in another world far," he gave him a look to let him know what he meant, of course that was not needed, he got the message pretty well.

The thought of someone else thinking of Bella that way was infuriating him, and coming from that old waste of skin who engaged her with his son and now that he was dead he wanted her for the ride, it made him sick to his stomach.

"I'll be in touch." Aro gave out a final sigh of frustration and walked out of the door leaving Edward to deal with his own thoughts.

"Sir, anything else?" the blonde asked with a suggestive tone, he looked at her up and down and requested:

"Yes, keep your thoughts to yourself." The blonde's grin fell from her face but he wasn't able to see it because he was making his way upstairs with his back to her.

He was furious, people wanted Bella back, probably her sisters, her grandmother, her father…and **him**…he would be damned if he had her, not now not ever, he would make sure of that, if she was…tainted…nobody could have her, she belonged with him.

And what if she surprised him once again? What if she had already been used? With her track of 'boyfriends' he wouldn't be so surprised actually, she was probably already in someone else's bed and that's why she wasn't so frightened with the idea, the thought rose a deep anger inside of him, it was eating him inside, reminding him that there was a possibility he might have arrived too late, that same possibility that told him she was not 'pure' anymore.

He clenched his fists in anger as he so gracefully made his way inside her chamber when she looked up to meet his cold gaze.

What if she had played him again?

Made him believe she was a fragile pure virgin so he wouldn't get too mad.

Maybe this was her plan all along.

He came to her face, staring at her, trying to read anything but nothing came, her confused gaze didn't tell him anything.

"What's with you?" she whispered softly trying not to push her luck, or his patience.

He looked up and down at her, resting his hand on her tights, on the cut her dress showed her leg.

She didn't freeze or flinch away by the touch, she was trying to catch his face, trying to see what was going on with him, but before she could realize what had happened he had already scolded her in his arms, both of her legs each side of him, completely exposed to him, he pulled them back so she would wrap them around him, but she didn't make a move, there was something strange with this odd behavior of his.

"What? No ass comment? No sick joke?" she asked, her voice betrayed her and it came out as a stutter.

"You have gained some fans over the years," he whispered softly brushing the palm of his hand to her neck, ever so softly tugging at it, penetrating his gaze wherever his hands traveled on her pink white skin. "They all wish to have you underneath them," he spat harshly with resentment. "They all wish to do _things _to you." His hand gripping her leg became disturbing.

"Edward…" He put two fingers on her mouth to stop her from saying anything.

"And I get to have it all," he said the words like if daring her to say otherwise, and his intense gaze on her confirmed this, she held her gaze to him not breaking contact, and all of the sudden he leaned in but she didn't expect a kiss, instead his lips traveled down to her neck, lower to her cleavage lifting her up a little on his arms so he would have a better reach to her chest. "And it's all mine." He nibbled her neck forcefully now like if he was leaving his mark on her, his hand went from her tights to her hip, squeezing it tightly and resting his palm on the bit of exposed flesh of her buttocks, she groaned and he smirked against her neck.

He found himself growing hard at her moans, and he was this close to lose it, his other hand wouldn't let her dress take his glory, he pushed it down so he had better access to her chest which was now exposed, in a fast swift motion.

Now his mouth had more skin to play with, her nipples were hard and pink just like he expected but even better.

"Edward," she moaned, and he lost it.

He unbuckled his pants and pulled her undergarment down, she froze when he took it completely off.

"This is not necessary for you to wear anymore," he said darkly, she tried to reach his gaze but was unable to and then he pulled her in his arms once again and once again his fingers were toying with her.

"Please…" she begged.

Little did she know he was only preparing her, for something much harder, much larger and much stronger. He didn't mean to please her, he was only pleasing himself. This was all about him, he still resented her, and he would still hold it against her.

She moaned louder when his fingers went deep inside of her, circling her clit.

He watched her intensively, with a rush of passion and rage building inside of him.

And then he was lost.

"Bella…" he whispered her name so darkly she froze and stared at him for the longest time when his gaze penetrated her, she had an idea of what was coming and she didn't think she'd like it. "You better be tight."

What the hell?

He pushed deep inside of her not waiting for an answer or permission, he had all he needed, she screamed in pain, she hit him hard but he hold her still going inside of her, breaking her walls, she was indeed very very tight.

He laughed, leaning his head back, he felt the venom rush into his veins, he was experiencing the greatest pleasure of all.

His eyes darkened with a deep red, he didn't wait for her to adjust to his size, he pushed all the way in breaking the last of her.

"Edward!" she cried out when he was finally all the way in, he waited a minute to hold himself and not to loose control, he was having a hard time as he shook making her own body shake in the hold of his hands, she thought he maybe was giving her time to get used to it, but then he rocked her body back and forth on him, not being exactly graceful.

"Arrghh," she cried, he was a long time gone. "Don't!" But he took a steady rhythm, making her body rock against his length, she hold her hands on her chains grasping them tightly because she was unable to do anything else, her legs gave out on her awhile ago but he made sure to grip them tightly on him.

He was in pure ecstasy, he had women before, every type, older, younger, black, white, brown, yellow, and each one of them could never compare of what he was feeling right now, she was finally and properly_ his_ , forever.

Tears fell from her cheeks, and she began to pick up his rhythm but refused to acknowledge him.

He went in and out of her roughly holding her onto him, deeply concentrating on her face with a wicked grin on his face, she didn't meet his gaze and didn't dare to make her body move with him, even if he was stronger than her.

But then her body betrayed her.

In every way possible.

Completely betrayed her.

She began to shake against him, her hips bucked on his length and she felt something coming like before, she hated that! She felt her body go rigid…

No…no…this was not a fight she will lose.

She refused to lose it, she gave him a cold glare while he went in and out of her.

"None of that love," he warned. "You ought to come," he grinned widely, she shook her head 'no' with a moan parting her lips, she refused to lose.

"Oh…c'mon love," he whispered, his two fingers went down on her center, moving in circles on her clit, she gasped at the feeling, it was nothing like she had ever experienced, his pace picked up faster, and his finger worked down on her which did not help her at all.

"No…please," she gasped.

And then she came along with him, whether she liked it or not.

Completely taken aback by this new feeling which brought her to Heaven and at the same time doomed her to hell.

He laughed once it was over, but he was still hard inside of her, making his body lean over her, touching his forehead with hers.

"Your own body betrays you love," he laughed, she turned her head around shutting her eyes to prevent the tears to fall, he kissed them when he pulled away.

Her legs gave out but she was hold up by the chains, she held her head low, her hair pulling in a curtain preventing her to meet his face, he pulled his pants up all the time burying his eyes deep inside of her.

He took a step closer to her and released her from the chains; those were probably a bad idea.

He leaned over her to pick her up but she flinched away from his touch pulling his hands off of her.

"Do that again, see what happens," he dared her, scolding her up in his hands, his hands under her knees, she didn't dare to look at him she simply pulled her gaze elsewhere, she was in too much pain to do anything, even fight him.

Two minutes later they were in his room, she was thrown onto the bed, that's when she crawled back till she hit the head board and pulled her knees against her chest wrapping her arms around them, it was hard to do so when her legs were probably dead.

He came back with a cloth and a bowl filled with what she assumed was water, she whipped her tear with the back of her hand while glaring at him.

She was so mad he finally got what he wanted and she had actually been part of it, because she had enjoyed it too, her body did.

He pulled her arms up and lifted her dress up, she snatched his hand away the instant he did so but he easily pulled the dress up against her will, while spreading her legs a little, she moaned in pain, she was so sore.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped with venom.

He looked down on the sight before him and grinned.

"You enjoyed yourself," he felt like humiliating her even more, he could perfectly see her juices dripping off of her, and once again like before she snatched away from him with a cold glare his way.

He laughed and parted her legs once again, while his other hand held the cloth for her going to her tights, she flinched at the cold water hitting her suddenly very hot skin, he was trying to be civil with her, well too little too late, carefully he brushed the cloth on her tights cleaning her but she refused to receive any civil act from him, not ever again. She pulled her hands up and pushed his hands away from her all the time glaring at him, that's when he snapped his head up to her.

"Stop that Isabella!" he warned.

"Screw you vampire!" she snapped coldly.

"I just screwed you," he laughed, pulling his hand away so she couldn't touch him, but she was persistent and pushed his hands away from her body.

He tsked, she wouldn't let him do the job, well…whatever, he threw the cloth at her face.

"Suit yourself," but the instant the wet cloth hit her face it was thrown back to him, he tightened his jaw and closed his eyes preventing himself to do something he'll regret later.

"You better get used to it," he snapped while getting up to his desk. "I'll be doing this often," he promised giving her a perfect view of his back, in that second she saw a girl with brown hair enter the bedroom with a tray. Her hands were busy and apparently so was she, she looked to be lost in thought, like if she was so afraid to be here, she even forgot to close the door behind her, and that's when Bella saw her way out, she saw a long hall with red ceilings and brown walls with golden furniture, she saw this as her opportunity and she wouldn't let it pass.

The girl seemed to be distracted and far from her reach when she was putting the plates on the desk and he was on his own business working with his paper, and was far out of her reach as well, they were both distracted and Bella was ready to do this, even if he was strong enough and quicker enough to drag her back by tossing her around her shoulder, she had to try.

Because there was always a way out.

****

I tried to warn you :)

Anyways…shout out loud! :D

And lastly I really am amazed at the response this is getting, you guys are really something thank you very much for all those wonderful replies! You guys make the world go round and round :D


	5. Obligations

**Title:** To die

**Rated: M**

**Pairings:** Edward and Bella

**Summary:** Sequel from TO LIVE, 4 years ago he broke the rules and tried to play human, 4 years ago he left a burning city and a broken hearted behind, now he's back to fulfill his promise: "Ill be back for you love" **VERY DARK EDWARD **

**WARNINGS: **not read if you have a sensitive stomach, it contains; abuse, violence, blood, rape, etc etc…NOT YOUR LOVING TWILIGHT EDWARD! So don't read if you cant handle it!

*********************

There it was, so deliciously tempting and close.

Her way out.

So simple it seemed, just to get up from this bed and run out of the door, to who knows where? It was probably the worst idea, maybe her death wish; you could call it like that.

She was defying death, she was defying death and saying: 'I bet I can die before my time has come'.

It matters not, she rather be dead than live in this hell hole.

The girl had her back to her as he did, they seemed both distracted, and she didn't wait for a 'go' shout, she went for it, she untangled her arms from her legs and forced her body to pull up, she only took two steps when she fell miserably to the floor earning two pair of eyes looking at her in confusion.

After awhile Edward sighed in annoyance.

"Wait outside Crystal, and make **sure** you close the door behind you," he snapped the words, letting his maid know she had messed up by leaving the door open.

The girl looked down on the floor in embarrassment and flew out of the room, making sure the door was closed after her.

Bella remained on the floor because her body was not up for any other movement, it ached with pain, everywhere, and it didn't looked like it was about to heal any time soon, she groaned in pain once again, her legs seemed like jelly right now.

"Leaving so soon?" he snapped coldly above her, not making any move to help her out. "How far did you think you would go?" he laughed darkly putting his hands on his hips. "Seriously?" She shut her eyes in pain, he was mocking her.

"I figured I'd let you know how thrilled I am to be here," she snapped with fire in every word, making sure her tone was completely inappropriate with him.

His grin fell from his face the instant the words slipped from her mouth, but they were quickly dismissed.

"I'm glad I fucked you so hard your legs are still recovering," the words were so cold she flinched in pain and humiliation.

"I'm sorry I like to get rough Bella, I couldn't help myself, had to make up for all the time I've been denied." Suddenly his cold hands were touching her, that's why she immediately froze but he wouldn't let her attitude get to him, he simply pulled her in his arms and threw her on the bed once again, not caring about being gentle.

She groaned once again and pulled her legs close together while he turned back to his desk to deal with his paper work.

"Don't worry love, I promise the more time we do it the more you'll get used to it," there was no tone of teasing or joking in his words, instead he was serious as a rock.

What did this mean? He'll take her whenever he wanted?

Didn't he comprehend she didn't want him at all?

That probably would have worked if her body hadn't deceived her last night, it still meant nothing, she didn't enjoy anything of it, she was being abused by Edward, and she would find a way out.

She refused to become his whore.

"You can put dresses on me or humiliate me however you like but I will never….-" He cut her off rudely.

"I think it's too late for that love," he sing-songed. She turned her head around so he wouldn't catch her tear falling from her cheek. She will not give him the pleasure of seeing her break one more time, why would she? It only made him eager to hurt her more.

"Crystal," he called, and the pretty girl walked back in again standing before the door.

"Assist Bella," he ordered without giving them a second glance and with nothing more to say, the girl approached Bella, taking her by her arms and helping her down, but her legs wouldn't cooperate.

"No crying Bella, pull yourself together and move your ass," Edward commanded taking a seat in his office. She did as she was told step by step and with the girl's help she went to the bathroom. The girl began to prepare her bath while Bella did her necessities, that's when she realized she was bleeding, she furrowed her eyebrows and the girl gave her a look but didn't say anything, she wouldn't run the same fate as Angela, no way!

She knew better, even Angela knew better than to disobey Edward Masen.

Everyone in the house was panicked by the vampire, and would never come near him if they were not summoned.

But she didn't need anybody to tell her what was going on with her body, he had definitely filled her to the hilt, he had broken her so hard that these were the repercussions, she took the piece of gown off and pulled herself in the bathtub this girl Crystal prepared, the minute she step in Crystal took the gown and pulled it in a sheet along with some of Edward's clothes.

Bella noticed she was taking them with her, walking out of the room she heard the next conversation:

"Sir…?" she stuttered completely afraid. "She has no clean dress, should I bring one from…-" but she was cut off immediately.

"She doesn't have a new dress because she won't need any."

She knew he said it loud and clear for her to hear. And she did alright.

Bella didn't even flinch, didn't even cry, she stood there in the bathtub, and brushed her hand on her legs, she was expecting that answer, she knew it the minute he told her she wouldn't need her undergarments.

She knew what was coming her way, she was indeed becoming his new toy.

And for that moment she intended to forget about everything, she dove into the water and heard her heart beat, let the water consume her, made her feel safe, let the water wash away all the sin she had been put through, let the water wash away her sorrows.

It didn't last long before she had to get back to reality.

She pulled back and leaned on the tub one more time before getting out of it, trying to find a towel to wrap around her, she wasn't surprised when she didn't find any. The girl Crystal looked at her with pity once more before she walked out of the room.

With small steps Bella lead herself out of the restroom and when she reached the door frame she leaned into it to support her weight, that's when Edward turned around, acknowledging her presence.

"You could have just called," he said whilst making his way to her, giving her an appreciative look up and down and scolding her up into his arms. She didn't dare to flinch or struggle with him, those options were just a free ticket to his black list.

She hadn't even pushed his limits yet and she had already paid with the prize of her virginity; and he didn't it make it any easier for her, he didn't mind being careful or gentle.

What would be in store for her if she dared to cross his line?

He laid her on the bed taking too long in pulling away, instead he remained there, hovering above her which didn't make her uncomfortable at all!

Right!

She turned her head around to get away from his eyes, but he only pulled her jaw to him and stared at her for along time.

"I've missed that mouth of yours," he whispered hotly.

She looked anywhere but at him, his fingers tightened on her jaw but she refused to give him the satisfaction of her attention, she felt his body press her body down to the mattress, her naked form standing under his full clothed figure.

She tried not to squirm underneath him but his words made her uncomfortable.

"Those luscious lips of yours…" he whispered huskily, one of his fingers brushing her lips, parting them.

She hoped he didn't expect her to kiss him.

Because he had another thing coming if he-

"I want them wrapped around my cock." He stared at her, letting her know what he was asking for was not a 'request'. She pushed his hand away and gave him a cold glare the whole time.

His tight line of lips curved into a grin.

"Having you here, with me, naked and helpless…" He let out a breath of air before he went on, "…can't you seriously see what it does to me?" He pressed his body harder to her and took her hand in his, guiding it down his trousers, she remembered the last time this happened. Oh if she did!

He went ballistic because she wouldn't finish the job.

Something told her this time he wouldn't leave her a choice.

"What are you doing is inhuman!" she stuttered a little.

He only laughed guiding her hand up and down his length.

"Good thing I'm not human," he smirked, she cringed; there was a time he was.

"And after this…" He took a deep breath,"...I'm gonna take you again Bella." His gaze darkened and there was no sign of that clever grin he always had in his face.

She was so tired of all of it she didn't care to fight him off or say otherwise, she was done caring, besides every word she spoke it was only adding more fuel to the fire, sure as hell it wouldn't help her get away from this prison.

In one swift motion he was hovering, and his knee parted her legs apart making enough room for him, and once again he went deep inside of her filling her to the hilt, taking her breath away, making her gasp whenever he pulled back and went back inside with every bit of force in him.

**********

She wrapped the red silk sheets around her body after he got off the bed, zipping his pants back on and a shirt over his head, that's the last thing she saw before she turned on her side and tried to gain some sleep.

"Sleep love, you need it."

Realization hit her, and it screamed to her that this was her new life.

She succeeded after awhile, letting her dreams take over, because for once they were the safest place she could ever be.

Meanwhile Edward was having a hard time dealing with even more 'unwanted guests'.

But instead of having a seizure, he held himself back and kept his composure.

"Carlisle," he greeted through gritted teeth.

The man wore a scold on his face, his hands on his hips and he looked…impatient.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Edward didn't bother to fake enthusiasm while he got down the stairs and joined his long time father.

Carlisle didn't look like his usual self; he seemed distracted and in a hurry, like if he was anxious and he was restraining all his emotions in like anger being the most important.

"What you're doing is wrong," he snapped coldly, not bothering to remain civil.

"Now what would that be?" Edward asked taking his glass filled with blood in his hand.

Carlisle opted for ignoring his question and went straight to business.

"They are looking for her everywhere…-" but he was cut off.

"I beg to differ," once again his clever remark was ignored.

"It won't take them too long to find her!" he paused, "You're exposing us all and…-" he was cut off with a furious snarl.

"Why are you here? What do you care?!" he snapped fiercely. "You said it very clear you wouldn't step in!" Carlisle stumbled on his words but Edward didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Guess what? You're stepping in! You didn't care when I burnt a city! You told me you wouldn't dare to come my way and change my mind! You wouldn't save me! So guess what? NOW I don't need to be saved!"

Carlisle looked down at the floor feeling guilty, if he would have showed more support and love for his elder son he could of still had the time to spare so many lives, he would still have the time to watch him love like he had once, not only love for his lover but for his family as well.

Now he realized, he was a little too late, the damage was done and was beyond repair this time.

Carlisle walked to the door and opened it, he didn't walk out without saying first:

"Her father is dying Edward, his count-down has started." Edward listened but didn't pay attention to any of his bullshit. "You owe her at least that…-"

"I owe her nothing," Edward snapped harshly giving him a cold glare, Carlisle shook his head in disappointment and was about to walk out before Edward stopped him with his voice.

"Carlisle…next time _you_ and the **rest** of your family step these grounds…I won't be so…merciful."

He had definitely heard his warning which if he was clever enough and decided to listen to it, it might come in handy for the future.

Edward had everything he wanted now, there wouldn't be any more distractions to take care, or crazy fiancées to take care of, or ill fathers to attend to, they won't find her here, she was completely hidden, and he would make sure of that. He had finally succeeded in getting what he craved for so long, Bella… and a life without distractions.

Now he'll have the time to teach her and show her everything he craved for so long, how to be his woman, how to please him, how to play in bed, he would lead her through the whole way and she will reciprocate because she will have her fun, he would make sure of that.

And that was all he wanted.

He didn't crave for a life, or eternity with no one but himself, he didn't crave for a family or love, he was fine with having just a body to use and a mind to play for his entertainment.

Really…he was okay with it.

And as far as he knew, he was giving her a second chance to make it up for him, he was giving her the chance to have the life she so desperately wanted before 'the disaster' she wanted out, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, bounded to him, and she will now, there was nothing to stop them.

He was giving her freedom.

He saw it like that at least.

She didn't want to marry an old man and spend the rest of her life taking care of 'their' home, she didn't want to be a wife, she didn't want kids, she wanted freedom, she wanted adventures…she wanted danger.

And he was all of that; he was danger.

He walked the stairs with a grin on his face, it was time to play.

******

Bella woke up when a chilly breeze hit her body, she shuddered and pulled the sheets over her body one more time, wrapping them around her petite form, it was already dark outside and there were 3 candles lighting up the room, she saw a tray with food on the bed and she didn't waste time when she ravished everything on it.

It looked all so delicious and tasty, when she was full she pulled the tray aside and rested her head in the pillow, there was no sign of the Devil, so she was free for a couple of minutes she hoped.

Bella began to work her mind in her old life, when she would hang by the river with her sisters and play, when she taught little Jane how to walk, when she read a book on top of a tree so her father wouldn't find her and make her say 'hi' to Jacob…

Jacob…he was dead.

Gone forever.

She had doomed his life.

Everything he ever did, he did it for her, to save her, to protect her, and he paid with the biggest price of all: his life.

The door opened and Edward walked in looking down at the floor, something seemed to be occupy his mind, but when he looked up and saw her watching him he grinned giving her a nod of his head.

"Enjoying your stay?" he asked while sitting on his desk, leaving a fair distance from her.

She stared at him for a minute and when he didn't get an answer he grew impatient.

"Speak up Isabella, I can't read your mind," he snapped the last words like if he resented her for it, but what had she done to keep him out of her mind?

She decided to ask.

"Why can't you?" she whispered trying not to push his temper, he looked away dealing with the thought if he should tell her, he didn't like to not have the control, he may have the control over her body, but he couldn't have her mind and that was new to him, that unnerved him.

After a while he decided to tell her.

"We've already been through this," he sighed in frustration, he didn't like to repeat himself over and over again, he sighed one more time before clearing his throat. "I couldn't read it at first you know?" She paid close attention wrapping the sheets closer to her, she was really cold.

"Only a few times I could hear your thoughts, it went back and forth, taunting me, like everything of you does," he snapped with resentment looking at her up and down. "You blocked me somehow, you've become this rigid corpse…" He snapped in anger, she didn't flinch, it was true she had become numb as a stone after everything that happened. "And you have pushed me away, you've blocked every pain and every misery," he whispered slowly. "Like when you stop thinking about something because the mere thought of it hurts you, and years later you have completely erased it from your mind…locked it away." He smiled deviously, she stared at him, afraid to listen to some more, she knew those words were true, she did it for her own good, to prevent more pain. "But you'll remember me Isabella, I won't let you forget about me," he promised.

"It's hard to miss," she snapped with fire in her words which made him laugh.

"There it is! That's what I want to see from you Bella, I want that fire back…I'm not gonna settle for a dead body, that fierceness that makes you think you can fight me? I love it! That same fierceness I want to see in bed, you listen?" She chuckled rolling her eyes.

"There it is," he whispered clear enough for her to hear. "I love it when you dare me, it makes my game more exciting," he smiled wickedly.

"You're despicable, you lost everything…-" he cut her off.

"I gained everything, I gained you." He held a serious expression on his face and for a moment she almost fell for it, that's when he laughed but it seemed somehow a nervous laugh, she shuddered uncomfortably and wrapped the sheet even closer to her cold body.

He noticed her discomfort and decided to taunt her just a little bit more.

"C'me here Bella, I'll warm you up," he extended his arms wide open for her to join him, she gave him a reluctant look but once it was met with his darkened gaze she got up slowly, she decided it was enough of testing his patience for one night.

With all the strength she had and the courage she had left she walked up to him and when he didn't make a move to pull her to him she sat on his lap knowing full well it was what he intended for her to do, it was funny how not a week had passed and she had already surrounded to his will.

He laughed darkly once she was situated over his lap wrapping his arms around her and taking a breath of her scent, her hair directed at his face only made it worse for him to keep his control on check. She let him hold her close, even if she didn't feel less cold than before, how could she? When it was a vampire- a dead person who was embracing her in a strong grip?

"You know how long I've waited for you?" He broke down, his words measured like if he were trying to hold back his breath so he wouldn't have to breathe her scent other wise it wouldn't be long till she was scattered all over the place.

"How long I've waited for _this_?" he snapped, one of his hand gripping her breast, holding it tightly making her groan in pain, he was really having a hard time in controlling himself and she knew this was not something he planned, he was always under control when it came to come near her but now he was losing it. His hand gripped the sheet down and forcefully his palm covered her breast massaging it in circles, while his mouth traveled down her neck.

One time his touch would send chills up and down her spine, and this time wasn't any difference, except the fact that these chills didn't felt near as good.

In one swift motion she was turned around making her straddle his lap, both of her legs in each side of his body, facing him with frightened eyes upon him, they were red, the ones she feared the most, the ones she knew there was no Edward she knew behind them.

He tried to jerk the sheet down her body completely but she hold it still in her grip, clinging onto it for dear life, when he gave her a warning glance, she was quick to think fast and have an answer for him.

"I'm…cold…" He shook his head, and there was no amusement or surprise in it, he simply shook his head letting her know right now she wouldn't be cold.

How many times did he have to have her till he was finally satisfied?

"No you're not," he corrected.

He stared at her lips for the longest time, and that's when Bella saw how his eyes went back to being a deep gold even some bits of lust was in them, they we're not completely red.

He held her by the waist to make her stand close to his body, while his eyes traveled to the curve of her big red bottom lip to her upper lip, he parted his own lips and bit his lower lip in anticipation, she knew what was coming and she didn't want him to kiss her, she didn't want those feelings to come back, because she decided to believe he was a monster, and if he kissed her she would remember the Edward she once loved, and she didn't want that, she decided to hate him.

"Open your mouth for me Isabella," he growled in a low voice, not tearing his eyes over her lips.

She shook her head 'no', she could give him whatever he wanted but she didn't want to kiss him. When she looked into his eyes, she _thought _she saw some bit of sadness which was quickly recovered by rejection which lead to anger.

Of course!

He gripped her behind tightly on his fingers pulling her closer to his chest, so her breasts were pushed against his hard core strong chest.

"Open your mouth," he demanded, his eyes never leaving her lips, not daring to look at her she thought that maybe if he did look at her, he…would…of been more…sad? At her rejection?

No…he would never do that!

She was stupid to believe so!

Maybe it was just the fact she needed something to hold onto, a little bit of hope.

"Edward…" She tried to get him to look at her, but she failed, he wouldn't tear his eyes from her lips.

"I've been dying to taste your mouth again, you have been pulling away from me, but I want it now Bella, there has never been a sweeter taste than your lips you know that?" His hand brushed against her cheek, pulling her closer.

His forehead leaned over her own forehead and their breath became erratic. Bella shot her eyes anticipating what would happen next, his other hand brought her as close as she could ever be from his body, his arousal making contact with her center while she tried in vain to hold back, but this time he wasn't holding her, or pressing her this time she was willingly leaning her forehead against his, she found herself having a hard time to pull back, her mind screamed her to, but her body chose not to, was he dazzling her again?

No…this was all her.

He leaned once again just in time to see her eyes fill up with desire and … hope?

No…this was wrong he was giving her the wrong idea once again.

He pulled up making her fall on her ass.

He quickly regained himself, he had let it go too far this time.

"But I want it on my cock first." He had to pull himself together, he couldn't break like that every time she was too close to him.

He unbuckled his pants, making them fall on the floor and letting her make the next move, she stared at him with mouth wide open and a disgusted look on her face. She didn't waste time in pulling once again the sheet wrapped around her and getting up with fire in her eyes.

He wanted to see some fire? Well she was gonna give him some fire!

"I would rather eat dirt, than give you the pleasure!" she spat between gritted teeth, he stared at her for a long time with seriousness in his features and then cracked up laughing in her face, both of his hands gripped her from behind pulling her closer to his hard strong body, his grin never leaving his face and she didn't even flinch when he did.

For a couple of minutes his mind wondered, and he thought about all the ways he could make her suck him dry, he thought about how he could force her to do it and it wouldn't take him long, or much work, he thought about every way possible her mouth could be on his, but he refused to force her, this time she would be begging him to work his cock on her mouth.

And that was a promise.

"If you won't help with my problem…" he snapped the last word pulling her body closer so she had a pretty idea of what 'problem' he meant, she obviously did, turning her head to the side. "If I don't have your mouth on me then you won't have it anywhere," he let her know, burying his eyes into her, she stared at him in confusion. "If I'm not in your mouth, then you don't deserve to have anything** in** there either." She pulled her arms on his shoulder trying to pull back a little.

He let her, making her take a few steps back which made her collide on the bed.

"That means no food, no water no nothing," he whispered, she pushed her eyebrows together giving him an incredulous look. He couldn't do that! He prevented the laugh he was holding to break free of his mouth, he had to keep it serious so she would take him seriously because apparently she didn't understand the seriousness of the situation, she didn't understand her place in all of this, and it was not beside him not much ahead, it was behind him!

She couldn't dare him and get away with it! There were repercussions for every rule she broke!

"When you're ready to behave properly and accept your conditions, we'll talk about your diet until then you can just lay back and enjoy the ride." His eyes glowered at her while she gave him a disgusted look before saying:

"I would rather starve to death than to ever…-" But he cut her off laughing loudly while pulling his pants back on and plopping down onto the sofa in a fair distance from her.

"I'll give you at least five minutes before you're on your knees begging me to rape that pretty little mouth of yours," he let out in a hot whisper.

She shook her head and looked away from him blinking the tears he put in her eyes away, she turned to her side on the bed giving him a clear view of her back, completely aware of him burying his eyes into her petite form for awhile.

It didn't last long before Bella felt his body lay down behind her wrapping an arm around her, while his breath fell heavily on her exposed neck.

"Now…why don't you open those legs of yours?"

*****

Im very sorry this chapter is not so long :S i just didn't found the inspiration for this chap...but i know whats coming next and i look forward to write ;)


	6. Trades

**Author's Note:** IM SO TERRIBLE SORRY this took so long, first I didn't found the inspiration to write the chapter and then when I finally did have something to do, was being a bitch :S so bare with me I love you all! And your replies always make my day! Thank you all! Enjoy!

**Ps**: after this story I might have to write tons of fluff…-.-

**Thanks to my awesome beta for being so quick! :D hoot23**

*******************

She clinged onto the sheets, grasping them firmly in her clenched fists when he thrust deep inside of her for what it felt like the hundredth time, filling her completely.

She bit her lower lip to prevent her grunts and moans to come out, his hands tightened on her legs, pulling them around his waist, so he could go all the way in, he was allowed if it was possible.

She highly doubted that.

He knew she was holding back, preventing to let out what she really felt and that was unnerving him; he didn't only want her body to betray her but her mind will also.

So he decided to taunt her a little.

His lips traveled all the way to her neck nibbling it lightly.

"A week later and you're still so tight…" he moaned whispering hotly on her ear with a smug grin on his face.

She groaned when his pace quickened. But didn't dismiss his words, she heard them alright.

"So wet…" he moaned in pleasure laying hot kisses all over her.

She was beginning to heat up in anger at his words.

"And all for me."

That was it, she had it!

She put her hands up to push him off, but he gripped her wrists quickly pulling them above her head, pinning her to the mattress.

She gave him a glare that defied him but his glance was simple and clean, no harshness intended or coldness, just pure seriousness and curiosity, he admired her eyes for awhile before they travel down to the luscious curve of her red lips.

He has been craving them for so long.

Why wait for her to make a decision?

He leaned down but then remembered why he did it, because she was going to beg him and then he'll proceed with her.

Because he was tired of her defying him.

_Screw that!_

He was gonna do what he wanted!

He leaned down but she had read his actions before, so it gave her time to turn her head around making his lips brush just inches before her lips, he grinned against her skin and reminded him to keep it clean.

He went deep inside of her, going back and forth till he finally released inside of her, earning him a deep groan.

His breath came out erratic hitting her hot skin, and her chest rose up and down with her own hard breathing.

He lingered inside of her after it was over, stretching her some more while he stared at her with lust in his eyes, she stared back at him missing the old times, maybe he wasn't the perfect clean vampire ever, and he was still a jerk but he wasn't this evil.

He wasn't this dark creature.

He rolled over lying on his back when he pulled her forcibly against him, wrapping an arm around her making his hand lay on her breast so she was securely safe against him.

A low grumble was heard and she shut her eyes when she realized it was coming from her, she hated the fact she was hungry but thinking about it 24/7 was pure torture, the more she thought about it the more hungry she was, he let out a guttural laugh, it was a soft and low laugh, enough to piss her off.

"What's this your fourth day?" he asked. She refused to answer him and give him the pleasure to watch her suffer so she stayed quiet but 'talking' seem like a pretty great idea instead of hearing her stomach complaining.

"Answer me Bella," his soft velvet voice spoke.

"Yes," she spat between gritted teeth looking at the far painting she had on her right.

"You must be starving," he mocked, she closed her eyes in pain.

She knew he was mocking her but maybe if she could just be a little more gentle instead of rigid and cold she could get somewhere with him.

"I am," she spoke softly, tears threatening to fall, she was sensitive after all he was putting her through damnation!

He was softly killing her.

"Have you come to a decision then?" his voice was nothing but rushed and frigid, no humor in it.

"Please," she whispered softly not once meeting his gaze.

"Please what?" He curled his fingers on her hair over and over again.

She turned around to face him and courageously enough put her hands on his chest trying to get attention even if she had all the attention she could get right now.

Maybe she was just trying to gain some gentleness out of him if she touched him with 'love'.

Uh-hu….

"Please," she said more forcefully, he smiled widely while staring at her.

"I hear you love but I need you to hear what you want, I can't help you if you don't tell me." His fingers pinched one of her nipples, teasing her with a smirk, she pushed his hands off with fire in her eyes and wrapped the sheet around her body while getting off the bed.

He gave her a bewildered look before he finally snapped out of it.

"And where do you think you're going?"

She didn't pay any attention to him; she was too furious to give him the attention he craved.

"Bella," he warned.

She wanted nothing more than to turn around and snap at him or hit him, but she knew better.

She was too furious she didn't notice she was stepping on her sheet which made her automatically end face down onto the floor, while she tried to grab something to prevent the impact she only gained a cut on her left arm.

And it was a deep cut.

What the hell did she hit?

"Oww," she whined and looked up to see what caused the now flowing red blood on her arm.

That's when all rational thought left her mind.

Blood.

Red blood.

Fresh blood.

A singing blood.

To at least one special vampire.

She turned around, the broken lamp not gaining more attention; instead she met deep obscure red vivid eyes, glowering at her fresh wound.

He grasped the sheets beneath his fingers putting so much pressure onto the mattress to gain support he thought at any minute it will crash down underneath him. She froze over because there was nothing else she could do at the moment.

No way out.

No salvation to her doomed destiny.

He shook for a moment and she knew this was the sign he was controlling himself back. He was definitely doing a terrible job at it she might add.

Slowly her hand trailed behind her back try to hide away or put pressure on it with her back so the smell would help him calm down.

It never worked before.

Why should now?

He only pointed his finger at her to come and join him on the bed.

She eyed him down, wondering why in the world he was being so patient and not jumping her skin already?

"Never keep away anything from me, everything of you is rightfully mine, your body, your mind whether you like it or not…" he snapped letting her know he meant his words, even if he couldn't get a hold of her thoughts it didn't mean he had to like it, he just said the words so he would feel better about it. "Your soul, your blood," he paused and took a deep breath closing his eyes at the new found sensation in the air.

"Now come here."

"It hurts," she whimpered, not making a move.

"Soon it won't," he promised.

She did as she was told; sitting down beside him between his legs as he pulled her closer and took her arm with both of his hands, examinating it delicately.

That was new!

Suddenly his lips brushed her wound and soon enough they were tainted red with her own blood, he was sucking her arm taking any drop she was giving him, or any drop he was taking, whatever!

Suddenly when she was sure she was completely dry and had no more blood to shed him pulled away, pulling his head back with his eyes closed, savoring every bit of her.

When he opened his red eyes he was met with terrifying brown chocolate ones staring back at him, he frowned, what had he become?

He suddenly pushed her arm aside and stared at her judging eyes.

He hated that look, but he knew he deserved it.

Maybe for a minute he wouldn't be so hostile and let her take her anger on him, it was only fair! He had done horrible things to her and she had yet to explode her anger on him.

He stared at her for as long as her eyes could take the staring contest, then his own eyes traveled down to the curve of her throat when he noticed something he hadn't been paying attention before.

That mark.

His mark.

She knew he was paying attention to that particular spot of hers, so she frowned and pulled her head down giving him no access.

He pulled her chin up with two of his fingers and with his other hand traced his mark up and down.

"It reminds you it happened," he whispered slowly.

"It reminds you I was there."

"It did," she snapped, looking back at him taking him completely off guard.

"For a long time it did," she paused giving him a defying glare. "It reminded me the mistake I did." He didn't even flinch or show any sign of emotion, he took all the hatred she was giving him right now. "The mistake I built with my own hands," her voice broke down, but she was strong enough to prevent the sobs to come out of her mouth.

With nothing more to say he pulled her closer by her neck tilting her head to the side so he had better access to her exposed neck, his breath hit the hot skin of her throat anticipating her for what was to come.

"I better won't let you forget," he whispered huskily, she closed her eyes shut afraid of what would happen.

Instead she was only met with his marble ice cold lips making contact with her skin, laying a wet kiss all over the mark.

Some small part of her wanted to believe he was trying to heel her somehow.

He roughly pulled away the minute her hands made contact with his bronze locks of hair, pulling him only closer, he hit the head board of the bed and gave her a look which was confused, his eyes broke the contact and instead they met the door which was being knocked all the sudden, she turned around but he didn't move an inch.

Crystal came in with a trail of food and water, and Bella felt like drooling over the sheets right now.

She jumped a little in surprise, and her instinct was to rush to it and devour it.

But his hand wrapped her wrist like a shackle pulling her back on her sit where she belonged; Bella looked up at him with a pleading look.

"Please," she begged.

He shook his had 'no' with sadness written all over his face, apparently their previous encounter had gotten the best of him.

Apparently.

"Get out Crystal," he said coldly but his eyes never tore away from Bella who was begging him with her eyes to have something on her system.

Once the door was safely closed and they were back alone in the same room he let go of her hand which was a wrong move because she tried to move but he once again pulled her to her sit.

"Stay still," he ordered.

"I'm begging you," she cried out.

She felt like such an animal, begging for food and water. What kind of treatment was that?

He didn't respond, he simply pulled her closer by the neck while his other hand worked on the zipper of his pants pulling it completely down, and letting her know what she should do next.

She put both of her arms in each side of him to support her weight onto the bed, while they stared at each other with still glances.

A sudden cold breeze hit her back and that made her remember she was not only starving to death but naked, cold and exposed to his awaiting and hungry eyes.

She decided this was the perfect moment to speak up about some manners.

"If I do this…" she paused shutting her eyes at the mere thought of doing something so degrading to satisfy him, he bit his lower lip in order not to let out a grin. "I want food, water, and clothes!"

Immediately he shook his head 'no' at her.

"You're not in any position to put conditions on me, if I want you naked on all fours I'll sure as hell get you naked and on all fours!" he snapped coldly, what made her think she was in any position to put rules?

"Food, water and clothes," she didn't back down.

"Don't negotiate with me."

"I'm cold, it's freezing out here, soon enough you'll find me naked and lying on the floor dead." He stared at her for along time with wonder in his gaze; she didn't stand back, she looked at him with a still glance.

He was over thinking her words, taking them into consideration perhaps?

"I guess my body can take some winter better then yours can," she heard him mumble.

"Just when I think it's necessary," he promised.

She gave him a nod, her gaze filling with sadness, why should she negotiate part of her freedom? This wasn't any fair. Nobody signed her up for this.

She took a deep breath and shook it off, this was her life now, and she'd better get used to it.

She was so nervous that when her hands found the waistband of his undergarment they shook so hard that they grasped his belt in error; she was being rough, harsh and very hasty.

When she pulled them finally down she didn't think about it twice and took his already throbbing member on her shaking hand, but she was not being careful at all so he had to scold at her some more, gripping her wrist taking full of her attention, grinning a bit when she blushed under his stare.

"Be gentle, you're not a butcher," he snapped harshly, the grin on his face never leaving, then he let go of her wrist and pulled back comfortably on the headboard of the bed pulling an arm under his head for support.

She took a deep breath and this time she was softer, gentle even.

He watched her carefully as she did.

His member growing harder in the hold of her hand.

This was it; she was as ready as she'll ever be.

When she was about to lean in and finally do it she pull back which made her gain a curious look from Edward.

"I don-…don't know… how…"

"I'll guide you, I'll go easy on you love," he promised.

She nodded more to herself to remember herself she could do this.

She was inches away from his hard member and when she was courageous enough she took him into her mouth, holding back from gagging. She was definitely uncomfortable and disgusted with herself at this point.

Slowly she pull in and back out, he groaned in what she hoped-…wait…she _thought _it was pleasure.

And then it all happened to fast, he grasped her hair into a fist and pulled in and out, she gagged and pushed her hand down to his hip to get him to calm down a bit.

With trembling _out of control_ hands he did stop, shutting his eyes in pain, he just wanted to go even more deep inside of her.

But he remembered she had to do the job.

"Go faster," he growled trying to keep himself steady.

She did as she was told, figuring the faster she'd did it the faster this would end.

Her ministrations were responded with pleased moans that filled the room.

"Use your tongue!" he demanded loudly between gritted teeth. Once again she complied, pushing her tongue out to the head of his member and doing as she was told, he moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back and when she felt him twitch inside her mouth, she worried, and seconds later when he was off, she pulled away, his spill fell between her chest and his legs, she stood there and looked down.

He groaned but it was not pleasure.

He growled at her with cold eyes, he menaced her.

"I wasn't done yet!" he snapped coldly, that's when she stood back, afraid of what he intended.

"You're not allowed to drop anything I give you!" he growled darkly.

She stood lost in his gaze for a long time, there was no sign of the vampire she once loved, not anymore. It was all gone.

Her back hit the wall as she looked down at the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, not finding anything better to say, at this point there was not much she could do anymore, but to surrender.

She was not emotionally or physically stable to fight him.

Not anymore.

When she heard his demented laugh she looked up.

"That's okay love…" he whispered, panting between breaths. "You'll learn, next time you won't be so lucky," he promised daring her with his eyes.

She nodded her head at him with pleading eyes. He nodded towards the trail signaling her it was okay to go ahead and have her feast, after all he had his.

She launched herself at the food, not wasting any time and devouring every bit of it, it was all a buffet, a delicious meal prepared carefully and tasty, she looked pretty much like an animal who hadn't eat in years, most of it was true after all.

He pulled his arms underneath his head and watched her silently, he laughed but she was so caught up in her feast she didn't have time to turn around and kill him with her precious brown eyes.

She was _his_, finally and **forever** his.

At last he won, and this time he wasn't gonna let her go.

Even if she doomed him with her eyes that softly killed him, they stung him, like daggers cutting deep inside his inexistent heart and giving it to beasts to feed, she had lost her fire, the smiles, the soul inside of her, it was gone, and it pissed him off.

He furrowed his eyebrows; his thoughts were taking the best of him.

She will enjoy it, no matter what she was gonna be happy, even if she didn't want to be.

He was tired of her glares, her cold like ice eyes stinging him deep inside, he had enough of it!

He didn't have to allow that treatment from no one, not less her.

Suddenly a sharp noise cut inside his ears, he growled jumping out of the bed.

Bella froze and stood back in fear.

But his attention was on something else, someone else for being exact.

"Stay here," he snapped while putting a shirt back on and closing the door behind him.

Right like if she dared to go anywhere!

He pushed the main door wide open revealing a worried and saddened Carlisle.

"I warned you," Edward snapped with every inch of anger rising in him.

"He's dead."

***

What was that all about?

She didn't know…but she didn't pay much attention to it, he was always in another fit of temper, so he was probably taking it out on someone else.

As long as it wasn't on her, it was all good.

She finished eating finally! Full as she was she felt tired and went straight to lay down on the bed when the door opened back again with a strange and distracted Edward coming inside.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, he wasn't angry, he wasn't cold, and he wasn't even calm…

He was…anxious…and distracted.

That's when she noticed a dark violet gown on his hands and a black coat which were dropped onto the bed immediately. She smiled; finally they were coming to terms.

She didn't meet his eyes because she was too happy and overwhelmed with her new piece of fabrics to pay any attention to him.

Maybe she should say a 'thank you' but he beat her to it.

"Get dressed," he ordered in a low soft command.

She looked up in concern at him, what was on his mind?

"Edwa…-"

"Get dressed, you need to come with me," he said, not giving too much away and that unnerved her.

What games were he playing at?

But oh wait, suddenly something snapped inside of her…

SHE WAS GOING OUT, she was finally seeing the light of the sun again, a wide smile spread her face but before she could make any more questions he spoke up again.

"_Now_ Bella, i need you to follow me now…"

****

Bet you don't know what's happening next?? ;) YEAH RIGHT!


	7. Hiatus

**Title:** To die

**Rated: M**

**Pairings:** Edward and Bella

**Summary:** Sequel from TO LIVE, 4 years ago he broke the rules and tried to play human, 4 years ago he left a burning city and a broken hearted behind, now he's back to fulfill his promise: "Ill be back for you love" **VERY DARK EDWARD **

**WARNINGS: **not read if you have a sensitive stomach, it contains; abuse, violence, blood, rape, etc etc…NOT YOUR LOVING TWILIGHT EDWARD! So don't read if you cant handle it!

**Guys im veryy sorry lately the updates have been taking soooooooooooo long and they're always very short, but i barely have the time to run both stories at a time :( **

**Life has been really sucking right now…:S and between school and recent problems everything is being hectic and hard! **

**Im very thankful for your support and the energy you guys put into leaving me those beautiful replies they always lit up my face! :D Im very thankful to every and each one of you! **

********************

"What's happening?" Bella asked when Edward finally took her outside. It was completely a deserted zone.

He didn't stare at her or answered back, his mind was somewhere else, and he was completely distracted.

She was missing something here.

Was he gonna set her free?

In one swift motion she was on his back, didn't reach to see anything, just trees running aimlessly beside her, no…

She was the one running

At a fast almost speed of light pace.

She shut her eyes because she was getting dizzy.

When will it be over? Where was he taking her? Why did it take too long? Where they _that_ far away?

He stopped them near by a tree, halting his actions while she landed on her feet.

He stood frigid in his spot, not daring to move, and when she finally found a way to turn around and stay beside him she only saw few people in what it seemed to be a cemetery.

Yes that's where she was.

A cemetery.

She furrowed her eyebrows in question and lifted up to take a look at him; he slowly turned around to her with a frigid look and pulled the hood of her cloak on her head.

She was growing impatient and automatically worried, her gaze turned once again at the little gathering of 3 people and a priest.

Her breath caught in her throat when she finally found out they were her sisters and Nana, and that was a priest lecturing someone's death.

Their faces were hidden by black veils and Louis was in a chair with a look of deadness in her features, Jane was bigger than she remembered and Mary was pale white.

And when they started to walk away and she saw the look of tragedy in their faces she broke inside.

She gasped for breath and tried to make a run for it, but all too soon he was grabbing her by the waist and putting a hand to her mouth, she crawled onto the floor while he controlled her sobs.

She watched as they left in a black carriage and when there was no one around he let her go, as his arms left her she ran for her dead father's grave.

She threw herself onto the ground and cried her eyes out as he stood in a second by her, silently watching her break. He deepened his hands in his pocket and with a curious glance on his face he watched the love of his life break down in front of him.

And he was the one to blame for all of it.

"Why…? Whyyy?!" she cried, clenching her fist and taking the flowers near by it with a strong grip.

For awhile she cried, taking the time to think about what happened and to calm herself down, she sat on the grass and took her face in her hands.

She needed time to think, time to precede her father is dead, telling herself it was for better; because he was slowly aching in pain and misery, this way the pain was over. It stopped.

This way he found peace.

Peace she didn't seem to find anymore.

That same peace that was a long time ago gone.

Hours passed and she did not move an inch, the sobs and cries had died down but she stood firm on to the ground.

But the dark creature standing before her, decided it was time to head home.

"It's time," he called in a huskily whisper, she simply shook her head 'no', shutting her eyes in pain preventing the tears to fall.

"We need to leave," he said once again, clearer this time.

"Noo..." she kept shaking her head.

"It's passed 10, we need to leave _now_."

"I didn't say goodbye," her voice broke down.

He didn't find any words to soothe her down, so he stood quiet and rigid beside her. But he was adamant in his decision.

"We're leaving." He took her arm to pull her up and even if she resisted he was stronger than her by far.

"NOO!" she screeched, but before she could say anything else he scolded her up in his arms and took her away.

From her father.

From civilization.

From a way out.

From an escape.

He only made her land on her feet once they stepped inside his cold lonely tower, once she finally found her balance she pushed away from him strongly.

He wanted to hold her but she would only push his buttons, and he was preventing from being evil to her right now, she needed time.

His hand slowly reached for her but she pushed away not giving him a second look. He snarled trying to keep his anger in check but it was useless, he was already reaching her hand forcefully and dragging her unwillingly upstairs.

He pulled her inside his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Take a bath and go to sleep." He didn't dare to look at her while he ordered her this. Her eyes casted down to the floor while she took her cloak off.

She couldn't do anything about it, fighting was useless, crying was useless, praying seemed useless too.

She could only listen and obey.

No ace to play.

She pulled her dress down and stepped inside the bathroom making the water run down the bath tub, she got in and let the water fill as she stared off into space.

Every hope in her body was gone.

The bath tub was filled and the water started to fall down to the floor but she didn't care, she didn't turn the key around, she didn't find the strength.

That's what made Edward get inside and kneeled down to twist the key around, he stood there staring at her, trying to gain her attention but she wouldn't cede, she was lost in thought.

She felt so close of him but at the same time so distant. So lost.

He furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't like that.

One of his hands pulled her neck, massaging it a little while trying to get her to look at him.

He only turned her head to him but her eyes wouldn't meet his.

He sighed and took the wash cloth from his side to scrub her, gently he pulled it down to her arms, scrubbing her lightly, not missing any spot.

His eyes searched for hers but hers wouldn't reach his.

When he lowered the cloth down to her sensitive parts she flinched, and he scrubbed more softly and gently, but making sure he massaged a little to relish some pain.

She moaned, pleased of his hands working on her tights, massaging all her aching muscles, while the other hand worked down her shoulders, earning pleased grunts from her mouth.

He stared at her lips longingly, maybe it was not the moment but he had been craving for them all this time.

The hand that rested on her neck pulled her closer as he arched his back to pull himself closer to her; she let out a heavy breath while she stared at him with watering eyes. He stared deep inside of her holding her gaze hoping she would do the same.

Sadness fell horribly to him when he watched through her broken eyes, where all the emotions showed through and they were all cutting deep inside of him.

"Don't!" she snapped viciously but wasn't strong enough to stop him.

He simply pulled himself closer enough to press his lips against hers, the second his marble ice lips touched hers she pulled away almost jumping out of her skin at the sudden new found contact of his lips on hers.

It sent electricity still, after all this time.

_Unbelievable. _

But he pulled back in and pressed them gently but firmly back on hers again, pulling her by the back of her neck closer so she wouldn't pull away from him, he moved her lips against his and slipping his tongue inside to take hers in a battle.

She felt about to crash down, she was not in the mood for any of this. She wanted him away from her! She hated him! It was his entire fault!

"Get away from me," she snapped coldly against his lips, he gave her a final kiss to stare back at her glaring eyes.

He bit his lower lip when he felt all the hate she was feeling right now.

Maybe what he was about to do was for the better, before he found her hanged by the neck one morning.

"Back in my days we gave 12 days of mourning, I think it will be enough for you, and then we'll pick up where we left of…"

A reckless sob parted her mouth.

He was unbelievable!

Was it so hard for him to act human?

Or have the slightest bit of compassion within him?

"I'm giving you a break Bella, don't be so ungrateful!" he spat coldly; she stared at him like he had grown a third head.

"You're the most despicable creature I've ever met!"

"That's right…-" she cut him off.

"All of this is YOUR fault! And you can't bring yourself to even act the slightest bit human!" she cried.

"I'm not here to discuss if you like it or not," once again she beat him to it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled every word louder.

"Bella…"

"My father is dead!"

"He never cared for you!" he spat tired of having to play this role, it was the truth! He only did whatever he pleased with her, used her and she didn't even try to say otherwise.

Wasn't he doing the same?

She stared at Edward with an incredulous look.

"Do you?" she snapped. He sighed and ran a hand through his thick bronze locks of hair.

"I'm not having this conversation with you," he got up while saying this. "You just need to know I'll be giving you your time, your space…but…-" he sighed when she buried her head between her legs, wrapping her legs close to her chest.

"It doesn't change anything."

"Of course it doesn't!" she snapped letting him know, this 'merciful' act of him right now to give her time didn't change the fact she hated his guts and didn't want to know anything about him.

It didn't change the fact she wished to kill him with her bare hands.

Yes, they had come to this.

If she felt grateful for the time he gave her not to harass her? Yes.

But why should she beg or feel even grateful for have peace in her life, even if it was for a few days?

Once he stepped inside the bedroom he stopped, sighing loudly, and hands on hips he turned around.

"Starting tomorrow you'll work downstairs with the rest of the maids, don't worry…I won't have you doing any hard work…just…I-"

"Leave," she begged.

He was only trying to get her distracted, maybe being downstairs and explore the big tower would make her clear her mind a bit, he was even giving her freedom!

His attitude was getting the best of him, but before he could scold her, he stormed out of the bedroom and launched himself onto the bed, he needed time to think.

Leaving her was not a solution, freeing her was not an option and saying he was 'sorry' was sure as hell not going to happen.

His eyes found the new blue dress and undergarments that were set for her on his command.

He walked to the bathroom once again and told her:

"Your clothes are here," he pointed to the room to let her know to come and get them. She froze and turned to him.

"You said…-" he cut her off.

"I said I'll give you a break, and I will keep my promise!" he said firmly, his tone of voice adamant and strong. "I just want to watch," he said to her, a grin threatening to come out.

She had enough, she wouldn't turn red or blush, or even fluster at his words or what he did anymore, she was strong enough, and she was numb enough to be aggressive herself.

She got up firmly pulling out of the shower and walking towards him, where he was standing beside the door, he lift his face up to see her glare at him while she stalked her way to him, just when he thought she was going to slap him or do something to him, she stood in front of him and roughly turned around walking back inside the room, not giving him the satisfaction of watching her flush.

She walked firmly to the bedroom and took the thrown clothes on the bed, putting them on, she was thankful he was nice enough to leave her with an undergarment.

He crossed his arms against his chest while watching her with wonder over his eyes.

Was everything lost?

He was selfish he knew this, he wanted her all to himself, and he once planned to do that, but with this new event, things changed.

Did they?

He still didn't want anyone near her, he thought by watching her break under him and give in to his command would be enough to satisfy him, but now his attitude was getting to him, now he didn't like a numb body, a dead body, a frigid girl under him.

He wanted to hear her thoughts, he wanted to see her blush, and he wanted to see her smile.

What? Where did that come from?

He frowned at his own thoughts while she turned harshly towards him with clothes on.

"Are you done?" it was more of a sentence than a question. His intense eyes never left hers till she stalked on top of the bed giving him a perfect view of her back.

He growled, maybe this time away from her would let his mind wonder of what he really wanted.

Maybe this time without her being a sex slave would be enough for her to see he wasn't a monster.

Even if he was.

But then there was something else to reconsider, he promised her she'll work down stairs from now own, and that meant free will for her to do what she wanted, that meant talking with other servants, that meant a new opportunity for escape…he couldn't just break that promise.

Why couldn't he? What was there to stop him?

Of course he could! Maybe he just didn't want to.

He gave her time only for her benefit, or was it only because he felt guilty? Maybe?

Nonsense!

He knew one thing for sure; it would be a long two weeks.


	8. Free

**Title: To live **

**Author's Note: **I know long time gone, im sooooooooooo sorry! So that's why I brought you a huuuuuuuuuge chapter :D don't kill me please, love you all!

You guys rock my world with all those replies! :D

**IMPORTANT**: by the way theres this awesome fic I want you guys to check out its called **THE DEVIL'S TOY** by _rparkerp_ (amazing!)

A WONDERFUL HUG to my beta hoot13 she's awesome, thank you so much! *hugs*

**********

**Day 1:**

Bella didn't leave the room, even when she was given permission to do so. She barely stood up to go to the washroom occasionally.

Edward didn't know what to do, if he should say something (well actually there were a lot of things he wanted to say right now, but they didn't go over well on his mind so he just hushed). He didn't know if he should sit beside her and sooth her, or calm her.

He only knew how to sex her up, how to work her, he didn't know how to deal with the fact she was broken and miserable and he caused that.

Of course her dad wasn't the best character out there, but it was still her father, and he had taken that away from her, it wasn't in his plans but there it was.

He didn't know how to be gentle, and it was unnerving him the fact that he could just stand there and do nothing, just stand there and watch her, to protect her, to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid, to make sure she was still with him.

He was indeed the most selfish creature ever known to men and vampires…and well…company.

He felt useless and stupid leaning over his desk with his hands in his pockets and watching her crawled in a ball form, he sighed and walked over to her, sitting on the bed and hesitating before reaching out his hand to touch her.

She didn't flinch or anything, she just turned around to acknowledge his presence looming over her. For her surprise he hadn't tried anything and had kept his promise…still.

"C'me here," he whispered smoothly, welcoming his open arms for her.

She eyed him for awhile.

"Don't..." she managed to break free after awhile. She was reluctant to make any move, let alone be intimate with him.

"I just want to hold you, c'me here," he repeated with no hesitation this time.

"Leave me alone," she broke down watching him stern in the eyes, and then she looked down on her hands once again.

He sighed, he was sure there was nothing he could do to make her feel better, but she didn't have to be a bitch to him about it either! He didn't kill Charlie, he died of influenza, and it was not something he could handle.

He didn't listen, he pulled himself behind her, letting her rest between his legs while he wrapped his arms in her petit form, she cringed at his touch but he didn't care.

He held her with no other intention than just holding her on his arms.

******

**Day 2: **

She walked out of the room and it was unlocked like he promised it would be.

She saw a large hallway and the walls were a deep golden color, while the carpet was red. Everything was so elegant and out of a dream, it held an intense and dark atmosphere which would sooth him well.

Bella turned around harshly when she felt a presence behind her; she let out the breath she was holding when she realized it was only Edward.

Hands in pockets and staring at her firmly with a dark gaze, he was inspecting her carefully, reading all of her moves and just watching for any 'unwanted' surprises.

She furrowed her eyebrows at his intense gaze but then shrugged it off and kept walking and inspecting the house.

That day she didn't do the chores she was supposed to, like helping in the kitchen, or with the laundry, or with the services on the house, she was not in the mood and yes, maybe that would help her clear her mind a little, she didn't ever mind doing housework, and that was a free way to stay away from Edward a long time, but she still didn't find the strength in her to go on.

Edward didn't leave her side once, he made sure he was around her all the time till she went back to the room and laid down on the bed, once again laying down beside her and wrapping his arms on her reluctant waist.

**Day 3: **

She got up early and took her time on her bath, trying to be quick so Edward wouldn't interrupt her, he had a tendency to join her all the time and making sure she squirmed under his gaze.

He always wanted to help her get ready and bath her, he wanted to scrub her soft skin and kiss her, and right now she didn't want that or need that.

She didn't need to be comforted from the person who had hurt her in so many ways.

She just wanted the old dark creature back so he wouldn't make an effort anymore in trying to make her change her mind about him. She was done with him.

She put a dress on and went down stairs, easily enough she found the big kitchen to find one woman she knew was older than her, and was pacing around the kitchen with uneasy pace, frantic even.

"Hello," Bella said.

The woman looked up and smiled.

"Oh…hi, you must be Isabella?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"We've been warned to treat you as gold," she smirked at Bella who in returned blushed at the vampire's stupid overprotective ways.

"Nah…don't listen to him…" Bella shrugged, the woman laughed.

"Yeah sure, I'll do that," she laughed, Bella felt so stupid. Maybe Edward wouldn't kill her but he didn't waste any time in killing other innocent lives.

The woman took pans out of the oven and put another casserole to boil. Bella frowned; she knew Edward didn't eat human food.

That's when she saw the blood boil, she cringed and stepped back.

"What did you expect? Pumpkin juice?" the woman laughed. Bella looked down at the floor in shame.

She felt a little useless standing there so she didn't waste time in asking what to do, and soon enough she learnt the woman's name which was Claire, gave her a list of chores to do around the kitchen.

And they were working together, and they laughed, yes, after a long time Bella was finally laughing.

**Day 4: **

The next day Bella was already eager to go back down stairs and start the new day by moving around the kitchen with pans in her hands.

"Oh damn, I'm so late!" Claire exclaimed. "I should be making our lunch!" Claire sighed. When she said 'our' she knew she was talking about herself and the other humans in the house.

"Don't stress, I'm here!" Bella said.

And together they worked, Claire had a way to move too fast and everything had to be quick, Bella laughed at her eagerness and impatience.

"Damn, this won't work! I have to go find the potatoes!" she exclaimed throwing her hands on her head! With a casserole in hand she went out of the back door leaving it completely wide open for Bella to see the green grass, and the leaves of the trees, and the sun perking its way on top of the mountains, she saw the woods and a beautiful garden, and the smile on her face faded, and so her mind started to wonder what it felt like to be free again.

And she looked tempted, very tempted.

A furious snarl erupted from the four walls as Claire's head was suddenly banged against the refrigerator, while the door in a rush of wind was shot back down, Bella jumped out of her skin in surprise; it all happened too fast.

She didn't give time to register when she heard once again Claire's voice whimper.

"I'm sorry master! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" he snarled again gripping his grip on her neck.

Bella reacted soon enough, rushing her way to him and putting her hand on his arm.

"Please don't!" she pleaded with him, sadness in her eyes, a huge part of her didn't want him to be a monster.

Claire was chocking and Edwards's eyes were red.

"Please!"

His gaze wouldn't leave the poor creature's life, while his sweet Bella stood beside him.

His eyes moved to her pleading ones and he tilted his head to the side when he saw they were filled with sadness but not anger towards him. He let go of the girl's hold while she fell down to the floor and knelt before him.

Edward didn't mind her, his gaze was locked between Bella's.

There was no anger, but hope.

He pulled himself a little closer to her lips, to test how far she would go, her lips quivered and soon she turned her head around, she only heard a furious snarl and a rush of wind when she opened her eyes and found she was alone in the kitchen with a whimpering Claire.

**Day 5: **

Edward was not anywhere to be seen the next day, and it kind of unnerved Bella because she didn't know in which mood he was in or what he would do next, it was unbelievable how untrusting and paranoid she had become over the time being here.

So to pass the time she stayed in the kitchen, helping Claire.

It distracted her a little, knowing she had someone to talk to, someone to be careless and say things without worrying if she was saying the right thing all the time.

Or if she would be punished if she said the wrong things.

It was fresh and new, and counted.

Yes, unluckily her days of freedom were being counted by an impatient vampire.

"Bella, would you mind taking these to the dinning room please?" Claire asked Bella sweetly, handing her a tray with clean and dried cups.

She did as she was told, and that's how she now spent her days; it was a way to distract her from thinking of her father's death, and now her lonesome sisters, her only family.

"If that's all, I'll go upstairs then," Bella said taking her apron off.

Claire gave her a warm smile and nodded.

"I should get some sleep too, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, of course she wouldn't know how long Bella would be free. No one knew, not even Bella could be sure the dark vampire would keep his word.

"Sure." Bella said nervously as she leapt upstairs with a big smile on her face, things were getting brighter around here.

When she opened the door of the bedroom she jumped on her feet, she was a little surprised to find Edward with a glass in his hands and resting on the bed waiting for her to join him.

When did he get back here?

He looked at her with an intense glare but it seemed somehow saddened and she wasn't sure if he was still mad at her for what happened yesterday.

"Hello," he whispered lowly.

She held his gaze in response.

"Did you have fun?" he spat bitterly.

She nodded taking a step forward to the foot of the bed.

"Why are you mad?" she asked softly.

"You wanted to leave me," he whispered, not in anger but in pain, and that shocked the hell out of her.

"I wasn't going to," she shook her head.

"You wanted to…"

"Ever since you forcefully brought me here," she finished for him, he snarled furiously, this time his eyes boiled in rage.

"That's not something you didn't already know," she offered.

"Hush Isabella." He drank more of his blood while he ordered her to join him in the bed with his finger, she didn't move though.

"I wasn't going to, because I'm tired of fighting you, it doesn't help me…" he cut her off with a snarl.

"Sure as hell it won't help you if you even try to do something as stupid as leaving this house."

She shook her head.

"I just thought that if I stayed you could see I was already submitted to you, and you would stop being so aggressive…" she let out the breath she was holding. "…but you don't seem to understand!" she snapped lastly.

He listened alright. It didn't mean he had to like what she was saying.

"And then you go and make me see different when you stopped hurting Claire," she whispered out, he looked up at her, holding her gaze.

Why did he choose not to kill her? She had made the stupid mistake of leaving the door wide open for Bella to escape.

Edward pulled down closer to the foot of the bed where she was still standing, locking her gaze with his.

"I wanted to!" he shook with unsteady control. "I wanted nothing more than to snap her neck to the side and kill her right then and there." Bella trembled but didn't dare to say anything. "Because she gave you a choice to leave, and that's not something I can afford to happen, but I wanted to kill her more than anything because you wanted to leave! You were going to!" His eyes gleamed with sadness and at the same time anger.

Bella couldn't say anything to that, she thought about it alright, but she knew her fate was already written.

"Why don't you understand your place is with me?" He pulled even closer to her by getting up with his knees on the bed. "Why don't you see you belong to me?" He tried to reach out to her, holding a shaky hand, but she pulled away all too soon.

And that was how far the conversation went. Bella laid down on the bed on her side and never looked back at him and as for Edward, he looked down the floor and pulled back on his own side with his arms under his head.

She did not want to do anything with him.

**Day 6: **

Bella woke up to find she was all alone and it was raining outside.

And she was definitely late today.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath while going to the bathroom to get ready and hurriedly walk out.

She ran down the stairs and didn't acknowledge the manly voices, she didn't even see the two men discussing something, and before she knew it her face was printed on the floor, being clumsy as she was, it was tended to happen.

Before the blink of an eye she was back on her feet with strong arms wrapping her from behind, she relaxed when she saw it was only Edward's cold arms and then quickly frowned at the thought of feeling safe around them.

After she took in his gaze, she looked up to see a big man standing steps away from her with red eyes glowering hers, his jet black hair was tied and his sharp teeth showed.

"Get in the kitchen," Edward ordered coldly. Bella stumbled a little on her steps but make it safely to the kitchen.

Aro's eyes were still glued to her petit retreating form.

Edward growled furiously while he faced him, Aro simply took a step back.

"You kept her alive," he whispered like if that had caught his attention and not her natural beauty.

Edward didn't reply as his gaze moved down to the floor.

"After all this time, she's still is walking around. What happen? Cold feet?" Edward growled under his breath, giving Aro a warning glance.

"I want to keep her."

"How long?" Aro asked.

"I don't know!" Edward snapped irritated at the 30 degree. "Till I say so!" Aro stood back and didn't question him anymore.

"Alright, no need to get all…-" but he wasn't able to finish that sentence, Edward stepped in front of him aggressively.

"If you so much as glance at her way again…" he threatened "It will get ugly!" he spat harshly, Aro looked up at Edward and saw he was completely adamant.

He was very overprotective of his prey.

**Day 7: **

Edward managed to behave for the past week, but Bella's luck was about to change.

It's been way too long, and her attitude towards him was getting to him, she pulled away from him and wouldn't speak to him, or even acknowledge his presence.

Just because he gave her time to mourn for her father didn't mean she had to be so ungrateful and insolent to him, it only made matters worse.

He was laying on the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, when she did, she didn't seem to pay any attention to him, hell she didn't even know he was there, waiting for her.

"Come here Isabella," he said huskily enough for her to hear loud and clear, she froze when she heard the velvet voice of his.

A frown painted on her face but she obliged walking closer to him. Apparently it was not close enough for him.

He pulled up and reach out his hands to drag her by her wrist, she flinched and fought her ground trying to stay put in her feet, he rose an eyebrow letting her know he was disappointed with her response.

He ignored it and dragged her closer, she soon followed.

He didn't say one word, he simply pulled her so she would straddle his lap and after she was seated he pulled his hands out and touched her face, dragging her closer to his lips, he crashed his lips on hers and closed her eyes tightly.

His mouth worked slowly on hers, it has been awhile, he was being slow to enjoy the feeling her mouth felt on his. She responded to him like she was trained to.

Then his actions turned more aggressive, like he wanted to do the first time he saw her walking in, in all her glory, he ravished her mouth, parting her lips with his tongue, putting force into it like he needed her lips now more than ever, like if he didn't have her lips on him he would slowly and painfully die.

He was losing control again.

His hands worked down underneath her gown lifting it up so his large palm touched those creamy legs of hers, he had been missing them all this time. She was still hot under his touch. Good.

She pulled away from his lips when she needed time to breathe but his lips traveled down her jaw and then her neck, laying hot kisses all over, she squirmed under his touch but he didn't put much attention to it.

When his grip on her tights became too much to bare she gripped his hand with all her strength to get him to back off.

He was surprised when he pulled away to see her backing up and restraining herself from him. He looked up at her with a concern look on his face.

"What's wrong?" he whispered slowly, seeming interested and worried.

She sighed loudly and looked down at her hands.

"You said…" she began to say but wasn't able to finish.

"What is it, love?" he asked taking her face in his large hands to make her look at him.

"You promised," she looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

He pushed his eyebrows together with a furious frown on his face. She did not want him. She rejected him.

He pulled himself up, throwing her against the floor.

"And I intend to keep that promise," he snapped, walking away furiously.

He was being gentle! And she still wasn't okay with him, she was still not getting used to him which was unnerving him, it was about damn time she got used to it! It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter.

"Just wait," he snapped, glaring at her.

Every emotion passed through his system; anger, pain, hurt, rejection, you name it! There it was!

**Day 8:**

Bella stayed in the room that day, she wanted to avoid stumbling in the hallways to a maddened vampire. How could he turn the tables around her? He kept her prisoner against her will and now that he'd given her one or two choices to make, or a little bit of air to breathe she had to kneel down to him? She had to act like she was grateful for something?

How was that fair?

She could barely talk to someone without him ripping their heads off and she had to act like if he was some kind of merciful creature?

No! Absolutely not! He had lost her trust a long time ago.

And he did nothing to win it back.

Bella sighed, on top of everything, she had a cruel vampire on her back, a dead father to mourn and a dead family to leave behind. 'Cause if she liked it or not, she had to get over the fact she would never see them again.

Ever again.

She sighed one more time and put her hands on her face, that's when the door opened and closed back again, she looked up to see an agitated Edward.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I was just…-" she began to say but wasn't able to finish.

"Get out!" he snapped, leaving the door open for her to leave.

Ok! That was new.

Quickly she got on her feet and walked out of the door just in time to hear the slam of the door shot behind her.

Instead of going down stairs and figuring what to do, she stayed put on the hallway waiting for Edward to answer her.

"Edward?" she called.

"Take me my blood," he ordered.

She shook it off and knocked on the door.

"Please," she took a deep breath, "…talk to me," she tried, maybe if she talked to him she could avoid his threat to follow later on, maybe if she warmed up to him she could avoid him to relish his anger on her after her days of freedom were over, after she would have to be submitted to him again.

When she heard no answer she was brave enough to push the door open and walked inside the room.

He turned around harshly while glaring at her.

"Bella," he warned, she didn't back away though, she walked briefly towards him and took his hands in hers while leading him to the end of the bed to sit down.

"Please," she begged, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm grateful for this time you've been giving me…I am! But…" he growled tearing his gaze away from her. "Edward, please…you need to understand! I'm only human! I never said goodbye," her voice broke, and he pushed her hands off of him, she didn't know how much he regretted that.

How much it had hurt him to remember he was the cause of her pain. But wasn't he all along?

No surprise there.

"Edward listen: my sister is just as bad as he was, please Edward, my family needs me right now." He walked to the window, giving her a view of his back, he was hearing her words but was not listening to them.

"That is not an option Isabella." He put his hands on his hips.

"It will only be for a time," she promised. "Maybe these few days of freedom I have left," she stumbled on her words.

"You'll settle with 4 days?" he asked with a bitter laugh.

"Starting today, five," Bella prevented a smile to break from her face, he snarled furiously and turned towards her.

"Bella, you're testing my patience and I do not like it!"

"Fine, four days!" she settled the smile breaking from her face.

He thought about this, if he was giving in, she would also.

There were so many limits he wanted to cross with her, he still had to test new experiences with her, well experiences for her, hobbies for him.

He wanted to laugh at the thought, he didn't have to give her days of freedom to do things with her, to play with her, he could just do so and she would have to enjoy it.

But then again, he decided to play with her mind instead of her body this time.

"Fine…"

The words left his mouth but it took Bella away to register what was happening, she stood back with eyes widened.

"Edward…" he cut her off rudely.

"But…. I'll stay with you, I'll be watching you, so if you try anything Bella I swear to God it will be the last thing you'll do!" he snapped viciously, she nodded eagerly to get this over with.

"I don't care if after your 4 days are done you feel like staying or you'll **think** to go and visit whenever you want, this will be a one time **only**!" Once again Bella looked down on the floor in sadness but complied and nodded her head in understandment.

"And Bella," he called her attention once again. "After your days are over, I want you completely submitted to my will, if I order you to do something you do not question me!" he made emphasis in his words, gazing at her intensely she nodded, she knew this was to come. "And if I want to play with you, you either learn to like it or pretend you're enjoying it," he laughed at last thinking this through. "Knowing you, you'll enjoy it, you can't fight it." She blushed madly but gave him a glare with fire in her eyes.

"I can see through you like an open book."

"I'm glad you can't read my mind right now," she dared to say with a smirk on her face.

He glared at her with fire.

"You'd be very disappointed," before she knew it, he was on her face and she gasped when she saw him.

"Say that again, see what happens."

Of course being the coward she was she kept quiet.

She knew better.

"I was wondering if after the mourning is over, would I get to work downstairs as well?" Bella asked in a low soft voice, hoping his answer would be positive.

He looked at her intensively. And sighed after awhile. He could not say 'no' to her anymore.

"Just when I see it fits."

**Day 9: **

Bella was finally home, how you ask? That's not something she could explain.

She was sedated and blindfolded, and before she knew it her sister Mary was shaking her in the steps of her home.

For one brief and ecstatic moment she thought maybe all the last months were just a dream. A long and cold dream.

Wrong.

She knew this were her 4 days to spend time with her family, and she was going to have fun, she would forget every pain she was put through only to remember these days.

After celebrating and ignoring her sisters' questions, she took care of them and promised everything will be alright and that she would keep an eye on them.

The monster watching her couple of trees away was laughing at how wrong that promise was.

**Day 10: **

"It was Edward, wasn't it?" Mary asked outraged. "He killed Jacob! And he was the one to kidnap you!!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Don't do this!" Bella pleaded. "Please!"

"Tell me everything!"

"I'm with him now."

"WHAT? Are you crazy?! Have you lost your mind???"

She couldn't tell them the right reason, it was better this way.

So no one else got hurt, so they would stop persuading her, or trying to catch her, it was too late to be rescued.

He held the key to her freedom.

This way, nobody would get hurt…well except her of course.

So if they believed she was willingly leaving to be on his side, they wouldn't come after her. And that was what she wanted…right?

Right!

**Day 11: **

Bella was free, careless, happy and brighter now.

And life was beautiful again.

She took care of her sisters and Nans, Louis was doing so much better, she could get up from her bed once again, Jane was already talking non-stop, and Mary was smart enough not to push her luck.

They caught up in everything new in their life, of course Isabella didn't give too much away, and of course she didn't say the truth.

She just said she was happy and they didn't need her, trying to convince them that was true.

She didn't think about the few hours of freedom she had left, because now that she was home and back with her sisters; nothing else mattered.

"Let's go to the river, it's been so long," Louis whispered agitated.

Bella simply smiled and pulled her wheelchair towards the end of the pound, where the flowers and grass were growing once again, she knew this meant a new start.

Hopefully a new start even for her.

**Day 12: **

You would think by the last day Bella would be worried or sad.

No, she realized now she could leave in peace because her sisters were growing up on their own, and they were better than she gave them credit.

Maybe she was the one breaking.

Maybe she was the one needing to be saved.

That was not a question by the way.

That was a fact.

"GO HIDE!" Bella laughed to Jane as she they hurried down the yard and inside the house.

"Slow down children!" Nans screamed in the background as Bella laughed silently.

"48…49…50! Ready or not here I come!" But once she turned around, she was only met with a pale white face and gold bronze eyes.

"Time to go," she gulped down and nodded.

She closed her eyes and let a tear fall as Edward's strong arms wrapped around her petit form.

Fun was over. Back to reality.

When she was once again inside the room and plopped down to bed, she curled into a ball wrapping her arms around her, pressing her legs against her chest.

Edward warned her about this, he warned her she would want to go down there, and would be even more broken and sad than she was before.

And even if he had been right she couldn't prevent the tears to fall down her cheeks.

She missed her home, she missed her sisters.

But what unnerved her most was the fact she hated to feel useless, nobody needed her, she was the one needing everybody.

She was the one needing to be saved.

******************

Next day Bella woke up alone, her eyes were still puffy and red from all the crying she had done the last couple of days.

She was not given time to cry again because Edward went back to the room closing the door behind him, and holding her gaze as he entered the room and saw her sitting in the bed.

She held his gaze as well, waiting for what was to come.

"Take the clothes off Isabella." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms if possible even more tighter around her, she heard his belt coming undone and his pants falling down the floor.

When she opened her eyes again he was crawling up the bed slowly like a predator would to his prey.

She laif down when he was on her face, his arms each side of her petit form.

She kept her head hang lowly so he had far reach to her lips but soon enough he grabbed her by her chin and made her look up at him, his eyes glazing fire.

She was unable to move under his gaze and his body hovering on top of hers like the way he was doing, and then he watched as he took two pillows and pulled them underneath her lower back, so her center was a little lift up and his groin had better access to it, she could feel him already hard underneath his boxers, she closed her eyes preventing a moan to escape her mouth, she didn't want her body and mind to betray her this time.

She felt too exposed when he roughly moved back and forth his hips to hers so she tried to close her legs but he only pulled them wider making them both groan in pleasure.

And as much as her body wanted her to give in to the pleasure, her mind and soul were not to it this time, she wanted to cry, because she was not ready to do this right now, right now she wanted space, she wanted those 12 days back.

He lifted her tunic up to touch those beautiful creamy white legs but she shivered against his touch and when she pulled his hands off of her, she could not explain to him what had come over her to do such a stupid thing.

"Please don't make me," she pleaded leaning back up closer, he backed down and stared at her like she was the stupidest girl on earth.

"Bella," he warned, but she did not let him finish, she pushed her lips on top of his and briefly kissed him slowly parting her mouth away.

"Please don't make me," she begged and then when he stood like a frigid tower she stood up on her own two feet and walked to the washroom, shedding clothes as she did.

Thinking she got away with it.

When she was inside her bath, that's when she saw the vampire pulling his shorts down and making his way towards her, she looked up at him and he shrugged his shoulders simply.

"Edward…" then he put himself behind her and pulled her closer, hugging her for dear life.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear as he kept her tight against his chest, her breasts raising up against his hold, he lost it then, he saw both of her pinky nipples come up above water and he shot his eyes in pain and in pleasure.

He turned her around and made him straddle his waist forcefully, she looked up at him confused.

"I want to see them bounce," he simply said as he rocked her body against him entering her in a swift motion, she yelped in pain and in surprise.

It didn't take her long enough to understand what he wanted, this was new to her, they had never been in this position.

She blushed and he laughed tracing one of his fingers on her cheek.

"God, I've missed you," he whispered hotly as he rocked her hips up and down against him, his nose snuggling to her neck, smelling her scent, she groaned when his pace fastened, gripping her hips tightly on his hold as she bounced up and down above him.

He let out a guttural moan as his mouth traveled lower to her breasts.

"So tight," he whispered in ecstasy, laying his back down to the cold back of the tub as he let her finish the job, Bella moved with his help, how he took with both of his hands her hips and rocked her up and down his hardened shaft, he took a look into her flushed face and smirked, this is exactly where he wanted her.

He liked her better like this, on top of him and rocking him till morning.

Bella held herself with both of her hands on his chest, bracing herself for the impact of his strong member going deep inside of her and hard as he always went. It always took her a time to get used to his rhythm, not that she ever did but after awhile she had to.

"Faster Bella," he snapped all of the sudden, she flinched at his command, it was the best she could do, he was not helping her anymore, he only kept his hands lingering on top of her hips without movement.

He wanted her to do the job.

"Edward," she gasped, she knew she was close to her release.

"Not yet!" he snapped, throwing his head back in ecstasy, he was not done yet.

"Please," she begged, she could not take much longer.

"Bella if you come before I do, I would make you suck me till I come in your mouth," he spat darkly.

She tried to hold herself but it was hard. She moved slower around his shaft which only made her yelp out in pleasure; that was not helping at all.

It was only making it worse.

"I…I can't…" she gasped.

"Bella I'm warning you."

Before he finished his sentence he felt her milk on his member wash over him.

Yeah, there would be hell to pay for that.


	9. Invitations

**Author's Note:** first of all a big hug to my beta hoot13 and to all of you for reviewing all the time, and making sure im happy with those comments :D Thank you very much!

**IMPORTANT**: This past few days I've found such amazing dark Edward stories! :O

Oh I have to ask you to go visit this amazing story im hooked on; its called: **Hush Little Baby **bytwilight-chicka-rob-edward. Dark Edward story!!

And another one im really hooked on too, and you should go visit THIS SECOND! Is called: **Imprisoned in his haunting embrace** byPoIsOnEdAfFeCtIoNs.

OH and you might recognize one scene from a special and favorite Disney movie :D (l) lol.

*******************

"_Bella if you come before I do, I would make you suck me till I come in your mouth," he spat darkly._

_She tried to hold herself but it was hard. She moved slower around his shaft which only made her yelp out in pleasure; that was not helping at all._

_It was only making it worse._

"_I…I can't…" she gasped._

"_Bella I'm warning you."_

_Before he finished his sentence he felt her milk on his member wash over him._

_Yeah, there would be hell to pay for that._

She braced herself in each side of the tub when her release came; spilling every drop she would give. She didn't move and stood there as he still lingered hard as a rock inside of her.

She didn't dare to stare in his eyes yet.

When she did, she raised her eyes slowly towards his dark ones and flinched when his intense stare penetrated hers.

She squirmed a little and went to look back down on anything but his glowering judging eyes.

He stood still as she did also, after the awkward silent was taking the best of her she decided to move, she rocked her waist back and forth but she was only stopped with his cold hands gripping her waist to make her stop.

She looked up at him with stress in her eyes.

"Too late for that, you know what I want," he simply said getting up while bringing her along with him.

She cringed at the sound of his harsh words.

Or more like orders.

She clinged onto his shoulders when he carried her down to the bedroom where the pillow- she was laying on before- still sat there, dropping her down to the bed, his member still stiff and throbbing over her.

She looked up at him with concern washing over her eyes.

She didn't say anything and he didn't make a sound either; he simply reached his hand over her cheek and pulled her hair out of her face.

"Now Bella, I'm gonna have to ask you to get on your knees for me."

Bella stared at him for a second and wondered if any day she'll be strong enough to snap at him and say 'no'.

When would be the day she would find her strength?

Silently she obeyed; no need to get him all mad.

It will do her no good.

When she was meet with his throbbing member, she only looked up at him, with all the surrender showing in her eyes, maybe trying to prove to him she was 'his' and he could stop being so hard on her, maybe if she was completely down to his feet he could back off.

He never gave her such a chance.

He pulled her closer by her hair and when the tip of his cock touched her lips she parted them, taking him all in, he gasped at the feeling of her warm mouth on him.

He was too big for her, and he kept pushing in wanting more, she pushed back with her hands on his hips and he pushed back in forcefully.

"You can take more than that," he simply said, forcing himself deeper in her mouth while she gagged.

He pushed her head back and forth by her hair, gasping at the feeling she gave him, she used her tongue like he instructed her weeks ago.

"This time you'll swallow everything I give you," he reminded her.

It wasn't like she had some say in the matter anyways.

He was guiding his own rhythm and she was simply a puppet to be used of.

She breathed deeply by her nose, waiting for him to be done, she knew it was coming and was mentally preparing herself.

He moaned in pleasure when he began to twitch inside her mouth and then he came all over her, and as she promised she swallowed every drop.

When he was done she stayed on the floor looking down while he plopped down onto the bed recovering from his bliss.

"Damn," he laughed. Bella only stood there and waited.

His breath became erratic and when he wouldn't say anything she got up to use the washroom because she felt dirtier than she was.

But then his hand shackled her wrist stopping her, she turned around and found his eyes meeting hers.

"Wait," he breathed out. "Not yet."

She followed suit when he pulled her closer and dragged her mouth down to his, meeting in a passionate kiss which she didn't struggle with but simply gave in.

He rolled over so he was on top and she was back again onto the bed, he began to kiss her non stop till he was hard again and then pulled her straight to the bed, the pillow back again underneath her, pulling her waist forcefully up to meet his groin.

He pulled away from her mouth only to take a look at her and see if she was ready for what was to come, his intense eyes burying deep inside her of chocolate brown ones.

And without a notice he pulled back in, entering swiftly, she arched her back and gasped, no matter how many times they did this, it was impossible for her to get used to his size.

He pulled her back down to the mattress with his hand over her stomach, pushing her back down while he rested on his knees gripping her back down so he had something to hold onto while he entered her in and out.

"Ohhh," she moaned as he hissed in pleasure, going faster and harder, the bed shook beneath them against the wall at the hard and fast pace they carried on.

"Slower…" she panted hardly.

She might as well had been talking to a wall.

He pulled back to harshly pull back inside again at full force, making them both gasp in ecstasy as they both came at the same time.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Amazing," he breathed out in appreciation, turning to look at her all flustered, he gave her a kiss on the neck, taking a time to catch his breath once again. Not that he really needed it, but he was panting hard.

"Edward," she breathed, hardly lifting her hands up to his back and push him off a little.

"Uh…sorry love, I forget how fragile you are," he smiled rolling over but not wasting any time in pulling her closer. "I forget how fragile you can be after that, but you can't blame me," he laughed. She shook her head and pulled up, pulling her sheet over her, her arms wrapping around her legs, he traced his hand down her back to her lower back, she was going back to that shell of hers.

He wasn't gonna allow it.

He pulled up to sit beside her.

"You have something to say to me?" he snapped, going back to being the selfless prick he was.

"Not at the moment, no," surprisingly she said with defiance.

He gave her a look which she didn't catch.

"Come again?" he dared.

"May I have a human moment?" she asked, not feeling with dealing with him.

"No, you may not!" he snapped, trying to piss her off, mocking her. She flinched but said nothing, staying put, but not daring to look at him.

"What do you want?" she spat out, didn't he have enough? Wasn't she completely at his will?

Why did he felt like he had to piss her even more?

"I don't appreciate that attitude Isabella."

"I don't _appreciate_ BEING here!" she mocked him with vengeance.

"Haven't I been nice to you?" she snapped her head towards him, giving him a look.

"Are you serious?" the hesitation in her voice was completely gone, she was speaking freely like she used to.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; he thought he was being nice enough for her. He seriously thought he was making amends and now she refused to look at him properly.

"It matters not!" he snapped, getting out of bed, pulling his boxers on. She gave him a look.

"Get dressed we're going to eat downstairs," he mumbled while picking his pants off the floor.

"NO!" she snapped, he gave her a look.

What made her think she had a choice?

"I WASN'T asking you!" he snapped. She pulled her sheets around her and walked to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"I'm NOT interested in staying with you!" she snapped courageously which only made him laugh.

A petite girl came inside the bathroom and held a tray with food, and she had listened to the conversation alright.

He gave her a glare.

He wouldn't be scolded by a silly human in front of another human.

"I will only give you five seconds," he snapped darkly.

"ONE," she had the balls to start counting. The girl stared wide open and went to dispose the tray on the desk.

He gave her a look, trying not to lose it.

"What the hell do I have to do?!" he snapped to himself madly.

"Maybe if you were nicer," a soft voice called, Edward turned his head towards the direction of the little girl and gave her a look.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It would help I think," she mumbled finally.

Edward sighed and stumped his way to the door.

"Isabella….may I…" he breathed hardly, this was hard for him! "Invite you to come outside and…" he paused and took a look at the girl for reassurance; she gave him a nod letting him know he was doing well. "Join me?" The girl kept nodding her head 'yes'. "For supper?" he rolled his eyes, this was so stupid he could only snap the door open and bring her forcefully to the table, hell even make her his meal!

"NO! You MAY not!" she mocked like he had done with her.

Edward clenched his hands into hard fists.

The girl took a step closer to him to try and ease him and give him another piece of advice but he simply banged the door harshly.

"TWO ISABELLA," he hissed between gritted teeth, counting harshly.

"THREE!" she dared furiously.

"WELL…if you're not JOINING ME…you're NOT EATING at ALL!!" he yelled furiously and before the girl could see anything a rush of wind let her know her master was not in the bedroom anymore.

After a minute of silence, a happy and confident Isabella Swan came out peeking her way out of the washroom.

Maybe she was getting to him at last.


	10. Death

**Bella's Pov: **

That was a change for once. I had my way, all i could think while being in the bathroom was that he was going to bust the door open any minute, and he surprised me. Once again when he didnt.

He walked away mad alright, but he let me have my way after all.

I sighed, unfortunately it wasnt enough for me, i was put through so much pain, all pain he caused.

I missed my home, missed my family, missed my dad.

My sisters need me right now. Oh i'd like to tell to myself.

I wished to tell myself they were not fine and they couldn't live on their own, but after all my absent i found they could, and they did.

Just fine.

I was the one needing them.

Then there was Edward, i knew he much needed me more than wanted me. I just could tell. He had been trying to get to me in the nicest ways he 'thought' we're good, and i surrended, its so crazy how i put myself to his will. I didnt struggle anymore and that…unnerved me.

There was one time where i was more confident and free.

Of body, soul and mind.

I didnt trust either one of them now.

Especially my body.

After i put on a dark purple dress on i went downstairs surprised to find the door unlocked for once. There was nobody around and then i heard it.

That slow and powerful at the same time rhythm.

It came from the other side of those big dark oak doors.

My curiosity got the best of me once again.

I pushed my body in and was not surprised to see him playing those keys like there was no tomorrow.

I heard every little bit of what he would give and didnt look away when his gaze found mine.

But he kept playing instead, wich let me know it was safe.

So i stepped in.

No glared, no grunts.

I sat beside him.

The music got an awful tune then, almost like it missed one piece, or all the chords went missing.

I laughed.

"Do i make you nervous?" i looked down to the keys. He grunted something under his breath and then gaze up at me with that intensive gaze of his that let me know he wasnt mad but was passionate about something he was thinking in his head.

"Its what happens when you're around"

I furrowed my eyebrows in question. I couldnt get a hold of this dude. He confused the hell out of me.

He looked my expression and in exchange, he furrowed his eyebrows as well, now that's the look i've known since i've been here.

I wasnt gonna let this pass though.

I was going to take my chances.

He looked away from me trying to disguise what just happened.

"You're nervous around me?"

"Forget it"

"I dont know if you have the concept of nervous very well defined in your head" i teased.

"I said…forget it!" he snapped harshly but not really mad, more like if he was embarrassed.

It wasnt enough to stop me, i was on a roll.

"Our conceptions are really different..-" he cut me off.

"That's enough Isabella" he glared at me.

I stare back at him just as strong. Confident.

"Are you going to give me supper?" i was mocking his words, putting emphasis in 'supper', my voice was challenging.

He laughed. Maybe thinking '_the nerve of this girl'_

"We already had this conversation!" he said smirking, i rolled my eyes.

"If you're going to be a pain in the..-" he cut me off harshly.

"Watch your language Isabella i will not tolarate it"

Baby steps Bella, baby steps.

"It's Bella" i mumbled innocently.

He ignored me.

"Just because i'd let you out of the room and allowed you to walk freely around the house, hell i even let you have your stupid child tantrums doesn't mean i'll have to stand for it any time you please" he sneered, i was getting every word, i remembered to myself : 'baby steps'

Should be glad he didnt have my head on a silver plate after all the fights i put up today.

But then i thought about it once again, once i didnt need to feel glad i could get out freely of a room.

So i decided to speak my mind.

What's the worst he could do?

"There was one time where i shouldn'thave been grateful to get out of a room"

His eyes sent daggers to me and i heard his potential growl.

He took me by my upper arm and i cringed at the strong iron grip he had on me.

Then i knew the answer to my question, Edward was capable of killing me for my insolence.

"Im sorry" i apologized as quickly as i could, moaning from the hold of his hand on mya rm.

"I wouldnt hesitate in killing you Bella, dont ever think you have a hold on me for once" he growled on my ear addamant.

"Why dont you then?" i groaned, he was silent for a minute so i decided to speak up "Maybe it would be for the best of us"

Maybe it was.

Thinking about it, death could be easy for me, it would only hurt a matter of seconds, but the pain would stop for all eternity.

Instead of staying with him, where i was slowly and painfully dying but never closing my eyes for good.

I was not afraid of dying anymore.

Thinking about it...i guess that was my only way out of this.

Death.

How didnt i thought about it before? Maybe i did one or two times but never gave it much thought how i was on.

In this moment.

So he needed to give me a hell of a good reason for me to stay.

Because i didnt believe he was putting so much pain in me just because of what happened years ago, he had his revenge, he stripped me away from my home, had killed one of my bestfriends, had used me at his advantaged and had make me his for good, that was all he wanted to do to me, so what now? I dont believe he wanted me to be his private toy for eternity.

I would die from old age at some point, why dont make my pain shorter?

He looked at me weird, he was confused about my sudden change, he was defiant still but had a worried look on his face, like if he was contemplating something, or worrying about something.

"I have better plans for you" he smirked before i could give his look another meaning.

"Which are?" i snapped, he growled tired with my insolence "I wont stop provoking you anymore" i said with water in my eyes, he gripped my arm strongly like warning me "mayb e I'll get myself kill but i wont stop speaking my mind!"

It was the only thing i had to remind me i was still alive i wouldnt let him shout it down completely like he had done one time.

"Maybe i'll kill myself with anything i could get my hands on and finish this awful

"Maybe i'll kill myself with anything i could get my hands on and finish this awful

"Maybe i'll kill myself with anything i could get my hands on and finish this awful situation"

Suddenly he laughed letting go of me and standing up i followed his trail, interested in what he had to say right now.

"Before you could get away that easily from me Isabella..," he started to say, i was listening alright "I would firstly kill you myself so at least i'll have the sweet pleasure to engross myself in your delicious blood.." he said darkly looking at me all the time while i shuddered in fear "Then i would turn you myself into a monster like me, to have you as my mate for all eternity" he groaned at the thought in ecstacy.

So that were his plans?

He frowned and felt like my whole world was falling apart.

You would think that by now my world was far down from all the suffering he put me through, but i guess that i always knew there was an end to it.

But now…hearing from his mouth what he intended to do frightened me.

I heard the word 'eternity' over and over in my head and i almost cried.

I was afraid alright.

"Why me?" i asked with a trembling voice.

Realization hit me once again.

Why this cold monster would choose me to be around him forever?

Why me?

He stopped laughing and turned to me once again.

"There is something aboutyou, you're like a drug to me…" he insisted, i listened careful while he positioned himself behind me pushing my hair from my shoulders, exposing my neck to him "you're like own personal brand of heroine" he whispered hotly while leaving a hot kiss on my throat.

I didnt dare to move away, or i didnt have the strength.

"I just figured to keep you human a while longer, you're more fun to toy around when you're human" he laughed silently.

One tear left my eye.

His arm wrapped around my waist protectively, holding me close to his strong chest while his finger traced up and down my throat which was still freely exposed to him.

"It was already in your plans?" i whispered.

He kissed my throat once again and i could feel his smile on his lips.

He was very sadistic about it.

He was becoming the Edward i knew, not the one i could stood up to.

Not the one i could close the bathroom door on.

Or the one i could mock.

It was the one that was holding me for life and the one he would get his way at the end.

Like he always did.

"I cant compete with that"

**********

So like you guys know i decided to finish this one.

Hopefully i would get to it.

I know i knoooww Edward is even more sadistic than i would want to. xD it just comes out of nowhere, it has a life of its own i know!

**Hey guys****…****.so the original plot i had for the ending isnt exactly the same now****…****give me some ideas to inspire me will you?**


	11. Confess

**Author's Note: ****So i've read many of your reviews and i decided that i will be giving this story the end i was meant to give after all :D wait and see. **

**A BIZILLION THANKS AND HUGS for the wonderful comments you guys gave me. **

**Enjoy. Next chapter will be coming soon. **

******

Bella's Pov:

"_I cant compete with that" _

I mumbled more to myself than for him to hear.

His smile tightened, his lips stopped kissing my neck, and he slowly but firmly turned me around making me face him.

His gaze was rigid and intense, like if he was trying to read me but he just couldnt get enough closer.

He nodded at me, affirming my words. Like begging internly that i wouldnt surprise him in doing anything stupid, because i just wouldnt have my way.

"You always win" i whispered, lifting my fingers to trace them all the way to his cold-pale face.

That right now had a frigid stance.

"You'll always have eternal glory" i whispered tears falling down, he shook his head 'no'

"I dont want eternal glory" he hissed at me.

I was the one to shake my head this time in disagreement.

"What is it that you want then?" i snapped every word more furious than i gave myself credit for.

He tightened his grip on me.

"I want **you** to want **this**" he snapped coldly the words, like if me dissobeying him was like ripping his skin piece by piece "To stop fighting me!" i let out a snort and shook my head feeling more tears coming. "It gets tedious and boring with time" he explained.

"What do you want me to do? To submit myself to you? When all you've done is take me by force time and time…-" his words outstaged mine when he spoke louder than i did cutting me off instantly.

"We've already been through that!" i tried to get out of his grasp but would never do when he got the final word, he tightened me close making it imposible for me to free myself, or look away for that matter, his finger holding my chin to his face "I can only give so much!" he whispered harshly.

That confused the hell out of me.

I dont know if he was trying to say he was trying to work things out or he was just trying to tell me he just had so much patience on him than i could take. I opted for the latter.

So it was best for me not to test his limits.

I nodded my head letting him know i wouldnt talk back to him.

He nodded his head and let me go of his iron grasp.

I quickly turned around to leave when i heard his velvet voice talk.

"I'll join you in a few" the way he sounded let me know that by 'joining' he meant upstairs, in his bedroom.

I turned around to see him working on some papers, i knew before i walked away i needed to get some answers straight.

"Were you serious?" i asked slowly not wanting to test his patience further, he looked up at me confused with a serious and straight face "About…the turning me in…" i couldnt say it, i just kept stumbling on my words "…part.." i finished poorly.

He never took his eyes off of me once.

He looked up at me with a straight face.

And for a moment i saw him dealing with his inner thoughts.

"I am" he simply said taking my life away with those words, my chest suddenly waved up and down and i felt all air leaving my lungs or most part of it. I didnt take my eyes off of him and he didnt either, his face was motionless, he kept a straight face and not once did he hesitated.

"Is there anything i can do to…" i stumbled but was finally cut off by him.

"I cant see myself leaving your side Bella, i wont have that" he paused taking a look on my stance "I cant have that" he repeated his words, like it was neccessary i'd be in his future "When you're not around, i feel…very…anxious" he finished having some trouble how best to put his words. He said 'anxious' like if he meant to say something else, and that was the only word to use not to completely scare me away.

I shuddered, this was completely different of what i had take from him yet.

All this revelations on one day, from him to tolarate my tantrums to hear him say he would kill me. It all unnerved me and gave me a bad feeling, i was myself feeling very anxious of what would come next for the both of us.

His next words took me off guard.

"Like i said; i wouldnt hesitate in take your soul for eternity for you only belong to me" i stared after him, not something i hadn't heard before "It's how sefish i am"

He nodded his head to let me know to go on my way, i stood there on the doorway for a while before deciding in what to do.

Then something deep inside of me snapped, and it gave me no warnings.

I shot the door closed, slamming it behind me and i ran, ran for life.

And not upstairs to play his submissive kitten.

I was fighting him yet again.

I ran, knowing the only way was through the kitchen, passing the wooden door on the back, i ran because i knew there was nowhere to go, i ran because i knew at the end i would always end up dead, i ran because i wouldnt stay for the ride this time.

If something was going to happen, it was going to be now.

No more waiting.

I pushed away Claire who tried to stop me with a force i didnt know i had in me, through the door the night was falling and there was a vast hill all around me, so i was on the field. I ran trying to find some woods i could cover myself for protection instead of being exposed in the flat vast of green grass on complete and brigh eye sight.

Even if it was the end of day, _his_ eyesight was always marvelous.

I turned around to watch my surroundings and was mortified when i saw him, hands in pocket and walking slowly, his steps calculated.

I kept running though. Ignoring him, turned around and just kept running where my feet would take me.

And then i halted my actions in fright, when i saw what i saw.

I screeched at the sight in front of me, a lion standing steps away from me, fangs showing and claws preparing to jump, i frightened and tears fell inconsciously, my lips parted to let out a sob but before they could the lion was jumping, attacking…

_Me_.

This was it.

The closest i've ever been to death.

The closest.

Another beast attacked the fearful and rough mountain lion, _my_ personal beast.

His growl couldnt be compared to the felin one.

Rage, anger and something i couldnt get to it i heard in his deep growl.

I fell backwards out of impact, and suddenly lost sight of them before Edward rose up on his feet, eyes like a red i've never seen before in my life and blood coiling from his jaw down to stain his shirt.

Cold perverted red eyes starring deeply into my trembling ones.

He hissed at me, and snapped his neck one or two times to the side, a habit of his when he was trying to keep himself in control this far i knew.

"Isabella…" he started to threaten but i was faster.

"What are you nervous about? Im going to be dead in the long way, why not now? Why save yourself such a regret?" i snapped my words coldly trying to get an answer out of him. A concrete answer, cause he had just proved me he was wrong about wanting to get me killed. "Why would you save me?"

He could have simply drained me and fill me with his venom right in this moment right after the lion would have jumped me.

Why save me then?

"Im not nervous!" he raised his voice.

Why would he feel so angry then?

So I ran once again, turned around on my heel and ran for life, to prove my point one more time. Cause I knew more then ever that I was right about this.

"Bella!" I heard his furious voice behind me.

I reached the tower and strode my way to the kitchen, trying not to fall as my knees buckled, i was so goddamn nervous but so determined at the same time, but my nervousness was winning over, tears fell freely down my face as my trembling hands searched through the cabinets for the objetc that would get my point straight.

He was already standing inside the kitchen just in time i turned around with a big knife pointing at my wrists.

"This is what you wanted? Then why stop the inevitable?" i snapped ready to do it, but faster than my thoughts were his moves, his cold hand that gripped my hand tightly and parted it away, no grin in his face.

A sob parted my mouth when his grip was too tight on me.

He took hold of the knife and smashed it far away from my reach as possible, i cried and crawl back in my knees in desperation, i ran….

I ran out of ideas this time.

****

Next chapter coming soon. Im trying to update as soon as possible before more exams and work! So i'll be trying to finish this story soon.


	12. Home

**Author's Note**: Enjoy!

*****************

He thought of ways to punish her, to make her sacrifice, to hurt her, to make her cry blood. But he just wasnt strong enough this time.

This time he lost more than his head. He had just risked the most important thing in his existance.

Patiently he kneeled to crawl her reluctant body on his arms, she struggled a little in resistence but finally gave out when her strength was nowhere to be found. He sensed fear alright. Fear to lose her. It was not an option. But condamming her to a life of shadows or a life without a soul was not an option either.

Wait. Why did he care?

She was his mate. His and only _his_, forever. He had made up his mind about that along time ago. Since the very first time he saw her on the river, with inexperience and foolishness.

And when she put some heart on him it only made matters worse, she engaged him, put his mind and will to her hands and she deceived him. Marking him for dear life.

Fooled by a human.

She tried to explain to him things didn't happen like that but he was not to listen, he had made up his mind along time ago.

He set the bath for her and pulled her in with clothes on and everything. She looked up at his eyes when he moved away to leave suddenly stopped by her voice.

"Dont…" she restrained herself from saying something he knew, he turned around and gave her a quizzical look "…leave" she sighed after a while defeated finally.

"Why would you want me here?" he asked, trully and utterly confused.

She restrained herself one more time, shaking her head and having a mental war with herself, dealing with her thoughts.

"I dont want to be alone" she sighed harshly, feeling stupid for being so vulnerable. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You hate me" he said, not like if it was a sentence, but like a question, if she hated him so much to even want to try and kill herself to not be with him, why would she want him here with her right now?

"I dont want to be alone, and you're the only one in this god-damn forsaken place i feel close to" she rolled her eyes at the thought, after all he's the only person she could ever get close to here and he did that. It was a stupid thought.

"I cant read your mind Isabella, you're going to have to explain to me…" he snapped a little, he was very confused why she wanted him here at last. And he wanted to know the answer, cause if she were getting used to him, he could deal with that thought. Oh yes! He'd be greatly satisfied to hear that. To live with that thought.

"Just leave!" she sighed waving him away.

He sighed hurt, really and very hurt.

He turned around and walked away before she could sense that. This human! _His_ human! His mental and crazy human was making him crazy himself!

How could one tiny critical woman evoque such differents emotions in one vampire in less than a heart beat…

Well that's relative in his case now, isnt it?

He sat on the bed and thought about what just happened minutes ago. Hell she was about to die, an inferior creature was about to rip her away from him, he had come so near to lose her that it never dawn on him what it would feel like to really lose her aside from his usual threats.

He couldnt deal with her gone. And he couldnt take her soul away either, it was not in his plans, not anymore.

He didnt think about what would happen once he brought her in, take her in, make her his, and then what?

She sank him in once again, pulling him in edge, breaking through his barrier like a god-damn candy fest for children!

And not barely minutes ago he found himself looking his real home and place. It was her. All along.

All the sudden he was not so selfish and self-centered in his own needs, all of the sudden what she thought of him, or what she wanted mattered to him, it made him uneasy and he didnt like it one bit, but what he couldnt stand or possible be compare to was how she felt the world fall down on her when she couldnt kill herself, of when he wouldnt let her kill herself actually, it was like if she were hoping for that to be her escape. Like all hopes came flying down the window once she wasnt able to reach her goal.

He was brought back to present when she stood there gazing at him with a towel wrapped around her wet form, he stared at her back, longing her gaze more than her body this time.

"C'me here" he put his hand up for her to take, she did hesitating a bit.

He felt for the first time the tenderness of her small fingers entertwining with his, and he almost wanted to smile if the moment wouldnt be so tragic, it was like he was reaching for her to hold onto him forever and all he got was selfish seconds instead.

He pulled her closer by her hand, pulling her to his lap, his forehead resting against her head his eyes closed a minute in pain, the monster was dwelling back and instead this lonesome creature appeared.

"I want out" she spoke firmly. He shook his head 'no'.

"If you wont kill me, or let me go then turn me, i dont care but do something, put an end to this torture!" Bella asked her eyes tearing in pain as she watched his own pain show, it was killing her to see him like this, so vulnerable it made her feel unprotected.

"No" he said firmly shaking his head one more time.

He looked at her and she saw the pain, but she wasnt standing back either.

"Do it" she gave him a perfect look of her neck, exposing it to his will. It was his call now.

It was his call since the first day he had taken her by force.

"If i cant bring you back to being the _man_ – she opted to say this instead of _vampire _or creature or _human_…- i used to know and love then give me no part in your torture no more!" tears striked.

He looked up in surprise at her.

Her confession getting through him.

But not quite.

"Cause what i want from you i can never have" he shook his head and gripped her tighter to his arms, afraid of letting her go, it was like she was slipping on her own and no matter how hard and tight he held onto she was leaving.

He was not having that.

"I know what to do with you now" he said she looked to him and was met with his dark eyes, and besides from lust there was something he wasnt showing completely to her.

He turned around spooning her around with him, pulling her underneath him, she never broke eye contact with him, his gaze was usually filled with sex and cruelty, but this time when he tightened her hands above her head and gripped them in one of his hands, she saw something more, like if he were torn.

She didnt resisted this time when he pulled her gown up her waist and let his hands explore.

This time felt so different from the others, it was almost like if he was giving all the strength and passion in him, like if he was losing a battle with himself.

One finger entered her and she gasped, parting her lips which were soon caught with his own lips, eyes never breaking contact, his tongue escaped to her open mouth and explored, inch by inch.

Inch by inch he knew already by heart.

She was wet enough for him when he broke apart to tear his shirt off just in time for her to dispose of her dress, pulling it aside, his arms constricting her in a tight hug while his cold chest pressed her down onto the mattres in contact with her warm breasts, this hug was like if he was printing her on his skin.

She had to gasp a little for her to understand he was holding her too tightly and break apart a little, but soon enough was back to pull in and capture her lips in a violent rush. He parted her mouth with his impulsive tongue tasting her when she demanded the same contact with her own.

He rubbed his fully clothed erection on her center making her squirm in pleasure, and gasp at the sudden feeling, it would never be enough to get used to his size, it always hurt a little before it would please, just like Edward! before loving so tender like he was doing now he had to first hurt you ten thousand times before.

Cause what he did so far before this was mindless fucks and poor and cruel torture.

This was all new, the way he touched her sent good chills down her spine, his touch was almost delicate, _almost_. It still held menacing fear, you could never know how far you could get with Edward. How much he would ceade.

He lowered one hand down between her center and his manhood making her gasp at the sudden touch, but it was not to touch her, it was to unzip his pants.

"_Mine_" he grumbled in between kisses, lowering his tip just at her entrance without going further, she rosed her hips up in search of friction.

"Say it" he whispered on her ear, begging her to do it, like if it was mental for him to hear those words coming out of her mouth before he lost herself in her.

"Always" and that was enough for him to set him on the edge of the bliss, he entered her fully and groaned at the feel of how tight she was after the many nights of stretching, she gasped in pain and pleasure, smiling for the first time since she've been with Edward.

It was all a blizz, something that came out of nothing, first they were killing each other and the next second they were all over each other. All this time she'd been trying to get out, she never realized she was already out, she was out of his mind, she was out of this feeling, out of what good would bring to be with him, all this time she had been out, and now she was finally inside since the awful and unfortunate turn of events years ago.

Now she was finally inside of him again.

Body, mind and soul.

He pulled back only to pull back inside at such force it brough her to ecstacy, she gasped and he equalled her screams just the same, the bed rocked back and forth at their own pace, and he constricted her body onto the mattress holding her steady to his rhythm.

She gasped and dig her nails on his back and shoulders.

"Slow down" she begged on his ear, it was new to him, he never felt this way, he tried to go slow and steady like she wanted to before she adjusted, he_ tried_ but didnt know if he was doing a great job out of it, he never had tried this before, he was only patient in getting what he wanted, he was always in a hurry and liked to go all the way roughly, but this whole slow/dying pace was not for him till he felt how he had just felt being with her in this second.

It was love making.

He looked up to her and she nodded at him signalling him it was okay for her, so he quickned the pace, pulling in and out of her roughly and fast, like they both liked it, there was a time for everything after all.

They both came at the same time, grinning like they've never did before, smiling to each other after it was done, but the hold his eyes had since the moment they started it it brought chills down her spine, his eyes held something he wasnt showing. It made her terribly nervous.

He pulled back and began to dress himself.

Her smile fell of her face as she pulled the sheet on her form.

"Edward…?"

"Your options are still on?" he asked without turning to look at her.

She didnt answer him waiting to take a look at his face, when he didnt turned around she jumped out of the bed and stood to face him directly in the eyes with a force she'd never had in her before him.

His eyes held her gaze, didnt cowar away and she was just as persistent as him if not even more.

"So its life or death?" she furrowed her eyebrows confused.

She had waved the up's and down's and after THAT, there was no way life would be compared to an existence with him.

She nodded her head 'no'. He shook his head and laughed at her.

"Well they have taken one side i see" he laughed, she was confused.

"Its life"

"No"

"You're free"

"No"

"Free to go, to live"

"I want to be free to die!" she said strongly, daring him.

He laughed at her persistence.

"By God you have no idea what you're asking for"

"Im not leaving you…"

He gazed at her eyes in longing, he was already condamned to an existence alone.

He was all alone.

"You're leaving"


End file.
